Love Story
by Miss Nunya
Summary: Ch.5: I kissed her temple and it made me want to kiss her, again. Anywhere. Everywhere. Over and over. But, for the first time, I was scared to kiss a girl; because I realized this wasn't just lust. It was obsession. And this was only our second date. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This was previously the next installment of my story _Right Hand_, but you no longer need to read that one first, if you haven't already. I want to thank all of the people that reviewed. You guys seriously rock! I reply to all of my reviews, including the anonymous ones which I respond to before every chapter. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THESE REPLIES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO and if you'd like me to reply to you here, even if you didn't review anonymously, just let me know.

**Kiwi:** THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this one just as much(:

**Daniella:** HI! I'm a little confused. You ARE the other kiwi reviewer or do you just usually review by that name, but someone already used it? Either way, THANK YOU (possibly again) for your review!

**hazel and gladys:** I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry, Kory will take Richard back... eventually ;-)

Sorry for babbling. On with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following yada yada bla bla bla...

This has got to be the most boring party Kory's ever been to. No, wait. There was that time Galfore decided to throw Komy a surprise birthday party. He and Kory had waited at the dining room table for two hours before Galfore finally realized that she wasn't gonna show up. That time was worse, but this one is definitely a close second. The music is boring. The people are boring. The only good thing is the food and that only lasts until you're full. You'd think someone like Bruce Wayne would know how to throw a party. Go figure.

Unable to take it anymore, Kory excused herself from Galfore and wondered out onto the balcony. At least the stars are nicer this far from town, Kory thought as she rested her arms on the rail.

"Oh my gosh! Please, don't jump! I know this party sucks, but a beautiful girl like you has so much more to live for!"

Kory turned around to see the most gorgeous guy on the face of the planet. Spiky black hair, deep blue eyes, a cocky grin… Kory had to remind herself that guys like this practically screamed heartbreak; and she's had enough of that to last her a lifetime. Then again, talking to him couldn't hurt, right?

"Well, you're hilarious," Kory responded.

His grin grew. "I'm Dick Grayson," he said holding out his hand.

"Kory Anders," she replied shaking it.

"Ah, so you are related to that pro-wrestler-looking guy in there."

"He's my uncle," Kory said laughing.

"Well, I saw you come out here and figured I'd try and save you from boredom," Dick said coolly.

"My hero," Kory responded sarcastically.

"What can I say. I'm a heroic kind of guy."

"Kory, there you are!" Galfore yelled, popping out of no where. "Excuse me, Mr. Grayson, but I'd rather my niece stay away from young men with your reputation," he said glaring at Dick as he grabbed Kory's arm and dragged her back into the ballroom.

Once again, Kory was forced to follow Galfore around the room while he spoke with various business owners. She sighed, realizing that Dick had probably found some other girl to flirt with by now. Looking around the room, Kory tried to catch a glimpse of her "replacement," but found that Dick wasn't even in the room, anymore. Then, she spotted him standing by a door that led to the rest of Wayne Manor. Dick mouthed the words "come here" and then motioned for her to follow him before disappearing through the doorway.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the restroom, Uncle Galfore," Kory said before crossing the ballroom.

Dick took her hand as she walked through the door. "Shhh," he said before leading her through the mansion; although, not up the stairs, much to Kory's relief. They finally stopped in a huge kitchen with wooden cabinets, dark blue counter tops, and a matching dark blue island in the center. Dick pulled out a stool for Kory at the island and then walked over to the freezer.

"Do you like strawberry ice cream?" he asked Kory as he opened the freezer door.

"Yeah," she answered. "It's my favorite."

"Mine, too," Dick said as he pulled out a carton of ice cream and went to the cabinet to get bowls and spoons. "All the guys in kindergarten would make fun of me for being the only boy with a pink ice cream cone."

"Aw, you poor baby," Kory cooed as she watched him scoop the ice cream.

Dick chuckled. "Sooo, your uncle was nice," he said as he set a bowl of ice cream in front of Kory and took a seat next to her with his own bowl.

"Sorry about that," Kory answered while spooning a bite of ice cream. "I didn't think he'd be so overprotective since my sister is out there flirting shamelessly with every billionaire in sight. It must be because I'm the youngest."

"Probably," he said. "I was wondering, though. Would you, maybe, wanna g-."

"Just a sec," Kory said when her cell phone started vibrating.

_"Kory, we're leaving. Where are you?"_ Galfore asked when she answered.

"Sorry, Uncle Galfore. I… couldn't find the restroom. I'll be right there," Kory said before hanging up. She stood up from her seat and started walking towards the door. "See you around, Grayson," she called over her shoulder before disappearing through the door.

"Bye, Kory," Dick said, mostly to himself.

A moment later, Alfred walked into the kitchen. "Well, Master Richard, I must say that I was quite surprised to see that you brought Miss Anders to this room instead of your own."

"I don't think Kory and I are ready for _that_ yet, Alfred," Dick replied as he stood up.

"I see," Alfred said. "And you were 'ready' with all of the previous women… or is Miss Anders something more?"

Dick shrugged and Alfred smiled knowingly. Then, with a more stern look, Alfred glance at Dick and then at the now empty bowls of ice cream. Rolling his eyes, Dick grabbed the two bowls and headed over to the sink to wash them; all the while thinking about how nothing got passed Alfred.

* * *

That's all for now. Sorry if it moved a little slowly, but it is the first chapter. Let me know if you saw any mistakes or something I can improve on and PLEASE, for the love of all things robstar, please REVIEW!

~Nunya


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry. I had meant to post this Friday, but my mom made me wash the dishes and my Sabbath is sunset Friday to sunset Saturday so I didn't finish in time. Also, I put the characters' superhero names in parentheses the first time they're mentioned so you know who everyone is and I didn't use very many character descriptions so you could see them how you want to.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Summer Cherry Blossom and my little sister for their birthday. Love you guys!!!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

Kory flopped onto her bed, exhaustedly. Yawning, she pulled the comforter over her pajama clad body and snuggled into her pillow. _Finally,_ she could sleep.

"Oh, sister dear!"

_Or not_, Kory thought.

Komy barged into Kory's room dressed in a short, dark purple dress and matching stilettos; car keys in hand.

"Ever heard of _knocking_, Komy?"

Komy ignored her and sat at the foot of the bed. "So, I was about to go clubbing when I remembered that I saw you with Dick Grayson at the party tonight." She placed a sympathetic hand on Kory's leg. "As your older sister, I felt it was my responsibility to warn you about him. They don't call him 'Dick' for nothing and I would just _hate_ to see you all depressed over some boy, again. I mean, last time, you were _pathetic_. Did you even shower?"

"Thank you, so much, for your concern, _sister dear,_" Kory hissed.

"Anytime, dear," Komy replied as she stood and walked to the door. "Cover for me if Uncle Galfore wakes up while I'm gone," she said before pulling the door closed.

Ugh. Kory knew that Komy really was worried about her (in her own way), but she didn't have mention Xavier. Kory's ex-boyfriend is living proof that your parents are right; boys are only after one thing.

Too bad Kory's parents died before they could tell her.

"Don't worry, cutie. I'll wait for you," Xavier had said when Kory told him that she wanted to remain a virgin. Kory had been so naïve that it took her three months to realize he was cheating on her. By then, it was too late. She had already fallen for him… and he broke her heart.

"You aren't really surprised, are you, cutie? You can't be that naïve."

Kory flinched at the memory. At how alone she had felt; at how _stupid_ she had been; at how long she had cried…

Never, again.

She had moved to Jump City after that for Galfore's business. A year later, Kory was far form naïve. She built a brick wall around her heart and it would take a crane to knock it down. A crane… or Dick Grayson.

He had walked straight through her heart's defenses like they weren't even there. She never should have talked to him at the party, but she was drawn to everything about him that should have told her to run. He was like a perfected version of Xavier; his hair ebony instead of brown and eyes blue instead of hazel; his charisma and well defined muscles; his bad boy personality hidden beneath the fake innocence of his angel-carved face. He was the perfect playboy… and she _wanted_ him.

Did he want to be with her, too?

He might not be interested. She was only an inexperienced junior and he was an _all_ experienced senior.

He could have just been desperate at the party. Even she had been bored.

These thoughts shouldn't have upset her. She shouldn't want him. He would only hurt her if they got together and if they didn't then she wouldn't have anything to worry about. She should be relieved by the idea of him not wanting her, saving her from heartbreak.

For some reason, though… it didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

Everyone stopped. The crowds of students fell into silence. All eyes turned to stare as a red motorcycle pulled into the parking lot of Jump City High School. Girls swooned as the rider removed his helmet and ran a hand through his spiky, black locks. Sunlight reflected off the darkly tinted sunglasses he had placed over eyes as he climbed off the bike. Boys nodded their hellos as he passed them. He glided through the front entrance and down the halls. Upon reaching the courtyard at the center of the school, he spotted his friends in the same spot they met at every morning and made his way towards them.

"Well, if it isn't Richard 'The Dick' Grayson." That was Jenna Lucky (Jinx). With Jen, insults were just honesty and the word "moron" was a term of endearment; just ask her boyfriend, Wally West (Kid Flash). The red head stood behind Jen with his chest pressed to her back and his arms wrapped around her waist; a crazed grin plastered on his face as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oh-ho, dude, are you gonna take that?" questioned Roy Harper (Speedy). His playboy status was second only to Dick's.

"Pfft," scoffed Toni Monetti (Argent). "Like he's got a choice. Ol' Jen here would probably kill 'em with her bare hands," she said in her British accent.

"Dick could take her," Roy challenged, "right, Allan?"

Allan Garth (Aqualad) shook his head. "I'm staying out of this one, man," he replied smartly.

"Whipped," he heard Vic mutter. Victor Stone (Cyborg) smirked at him confidently.

"I wouldn't let your girlfriend hear you say," warned Kole Weathers (Kole).

"Yeah," Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) added, "we like you better _alive_."

"Hey, speaking of Karen," Dick said to Vic, "she wouldn't happen to know Kory Anders, would she?"

"Yeah. They usually hang out in the library before school."

"My tutor, Rachel, meets up with them there, too," Gar imputed.

"Why do you ask, Dick?" Kole asked curiously.

"Oh. I- um- uh…" Wait a second. Why was he stuttering? He's a _playboy_; he didn't have to hide anything. "I meet her at Bruce's party last night," he said smoothly. "I wanna get her number."

"Good choice, man. Anders is hot," approved Roy.

Dick suddenly felt _possessive_ at the mention of Kory. Surprised by his reaction, he merely nodded his head in response.

"Dicky-pooooo!" exclaimed Kitten van Cleer (Kitten) as she threw herself into Dick's arms.

Dick recovered quickly; he was used to this sort of thing. "Uh, Kitten, was it?"

"Meow," she said tightening her hold.

Toni mocked gagging.

"Riiight," he continued. "I don't really like you."

"WHAT?!" she bellowed.

"Yep. Roy dared me to go out with you," he said calmly. "Sorry."

"Not," coughed Allan.

"Anyway," he said dislodging Kitten from his person, "consider yourself dumped."

Kitten stood, shell-shocked, before she exploded. "_No one_ dumps _Kitten_, Dicky-poo. NO ONE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," she yelled, storming off. "YOU WILL PAY!!!"

"She took it well," Wally said casually. The group laughed.

"I'm gonna try and find Kory before the bell," Dick said. "See you guys later." A chorus of goodbyes followed him as he made his way toward the library.

------

"Hey, Kory, you okay?" Karen Beecher (Bumblebee) asked, concern evident in her honey brown eyes although she had tried to sound casual. The usually happy-go-lucky girl had been exceptionally quiet since she arrived. That was normally Rachel's department.

Rachel Roth (Raven) sat between Karen and Kory at a round table in the library; her nose pressed in a book. She, too, had noticed Kory's strange behavior, but figured that Kory would tell them when she was ready to talk about it.

"I'm fine," Kory said putting on a fake smile. "I guess I'm just tired from the party last night."

Feeling the need for a subject change, Jade Nguyen (Cheshire), who was sitting next to Karen, asked, "Hey, Rachel, isn't that the Malchior guy that tricked you into giving him your Grimm Brother's storybook for a penny in kindergaten and told you that putting your mouth on the water fountain wasn't wrong, just misunderstood?"

Rachel glanced in the direction of the table Jade had pointed out. "Yep," she said, monotone.

"No way!" exclaimed Rose Wilson (Ravager), completing the group.

"Way," Rachel replied dryly before going back to her book.

Rose's blue eyes took on an evil glint as she shared a look with Jade. Together they stood and walked towards Malchior's table.

"Excuse me, but are you Malchior?" Rose asked as she twirled her platinum blond hair around her index finger.

"Indeed, I am, fair maidens," he replied smoothly, poetically. He stood and took a bow. "Malchior Nol (Malchior) at your service."

"Good to know," Jade said as she tightened her long black ponytail.

Rose kicked him in the shin and he coiled over in pain, clutching his leg. "Put your mouth on THAT water fountain, Grimm Brother!" she yelled.

Jade grabbed Rose and they raced right passed their table. "RUN!" they shouted before taking off out the library doors. The rest of the girls followed close behind them (they were used to making a run for it).

"Don't forget to sign-out, girls!" the librarian called after them.

Kory said goodbye to her friends at the door and then walked toward her locker to get her books before school.

* * *

Dick walked out of the library, slightly disappointed. While he hadn't found Kory, he was able to see some guy rocking on the floor crying, which was pretty hilarious. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Kory Anders was standing at her locker.

"Hey, Kory!" Dick called.

Kory turned and her heart fluttered. She watched like a deer caught in the headlights as he sprinted towards her, stopping about a foot away.

"Dick Grayson, remember?" he asked, misinterpreting her stare.

"Hiiiii, Dick," a random girl called as she passed. She didn't stop to talk, but it was enough to bring Kory out of her daze; reminding her of why she shouldn't date Dick in the first place.

"Nope, sorry," she replied. "Doesn't ring a bell." She turned to leave.

Dick quickly put his hands on the locker behind them, pinning her in place.

Her breathing hitched.

"Really?" he purred. "You don't remember me _at all_?"

"Well, from this angle…," she breathed.

"Mm-hm. So, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"Maybe. Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe," he mocked. "Are you saying yes?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess," she said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone, holding it out to him.

Dick quickly entered his number and handed it back to her.

"I'll text you my number later," she called before walking away. She is so doomed.

* * *

Hope you liked it(: Let me know if you saw any mistakes.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!

...please?


	3. Public Displays of Affection

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the character's below.

* * *

"He dumped me!" Kitten screeched as she slammed her lunch tray on the table. "That stupid IDIOT broke up with ME! Our children would have been BEAUTIFUL!" she wailed. Kitten sat down between Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) and Angel Parr (Angel).

Babs resisted the urge to snort at Kitten's "beautiful children" comment. She tried to comfort her, instead. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kitten!"

"His sexy body wasn't worth your time," Angel added, setting her fashion magazine aside.

Warren Kyd (Kyd Wykkyd) perked up at the sound of Angel's voice, but remained quiet, too shy to say anything.

"You are a lily in a field of weeds," Malchior said from his seat across from Angel. "Any man would be absurd to refuse you."

"Watch yourself, lover boy!" Fang Walker (Fang) yelled. He turned to Kitten with a softened expression and reached across the table to grab her hands in his own. "This is why you should be _my _girl forever," he said looking into her eyes. "Lets never fight again, baby."

"Oh, Fangie-poo!" Kitten squealed. "You really do care!" She was around the table and on his lap in seconds. Some R-rated PDA followed.

"Bravo!" Malchior said, applauding like he had just seen a play.

Babs scooted into Kittens chair so that she and Angel could talk, completely ignoring Kitten and Fang's make-out session.

Malchior went back to reading A Walk to Remember.

Warren stared silently at Angel, wishing he had the guts to talk to her.

* * *

Tara Markov (Terra) stood in the lunch line; arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. "Gah! This line is taking forever!" She said exasperated.

Billy Numer (Billy Numerous) nodded in agreement. "Ain't that the truth! I've seen snails move faster than that lunch lady," he said in his Texas twang.

"_Patience_ is a virtue," Ryuko Orsono (Bushido) said calmly.

"Yeah," Isaiah Crockett (Hotspot) huffed. "One I don't have."

"Mm-hmmm," Greg Gnarrk (Gnarrk) grumbled. He stood at the back of the group to keep people from cutting in front of them. With his massive size, no one tried.

"Yuck! Kitten and Fang are at it, _again_," Isaiah said in disgust.

Ry rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Not something I needed to see before I eat," Tara said.

Billy saw Kole walking towards them with her lunch tray. "Ooo, Greg," he grinned. "Here comes your _lay-dee_!"

"Hi, Greg," She said, smiling sweetly when she reached them.

Greg's breath caught. He fumbled for the right word to say. "I- um… uh… Hi," he stuttered, waving shyly.

Kole waved to the rest of the group and then went to sit at her table.

"Very smooth," Ry said when she was gone.

"You've got it bad, man," Isaiah chuckled.

"I could talk to her for you if you want, Greg," Tara said giddily.

Horror crossed Greg's face. "No, thank you," he said quickly.

"Alright," Tara said, clearly deflated.

"You can tell her whenever you're ready," Ry reassured him.

"Yeah," Tara sighed. "Just remember… she might not wait around forever."

Greg glanced at Kole's table. She was happily talking with her friends, Toni and Allan. He turned and looked back at Tara, giving her a quick nod. He would talk to her; a _whole_ conversation… when he was ready.

* * *

Kory sat down next to Rachel in their AP US History class. "Rachel," she started. "I did a no-no…"

* * *

Author's Note: Please don't hate me for cutting it off there!!! I'm still working on Dick and Kory's date (the next chapter) because I want it to be AWESOME! I don't really get a lot of time to write because I'm in a summer program to prepare me for college. On the bright side, they have a technical writing class to help me improve my writing skills. Can you tell? LOL As usual, please tell me if you saw any mistakes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! You inspire me to be a better writer!

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Here are the names of all of the characters I've used so far:**

Richard "Dick" Grayson- Robin

Kory Anders- Starfire

Galfore Anders- Galfore

Komy Anders- Blackfire

Bruce Wayne- Batman

Alfred Pennyworth- Himself

Garfield "Gar" Logan- Beast Boy

Victor "Vic" Stone- Cyborg

Allan Garth- Aqualad

Roy Harper- Speedy

Kole Weathers- Kole

Wally West- Kid Flash

Toni Monetti- Argent

Jenna "Jen" Lucky- Jinx

Rachel Roth- Raven

Karen Beecher- Bumblebee

Rose Wilson- Ravager

Jade Nguyen- Cheshire

Kitten van Cleer- Kitten

Fang Walker- Fang

Malchior Nol- Malchior

Barbara Gordon- Batgirl

Warren Kyd- Kyd Wykkyd

Angel Parr- Angel

Tara Markov- Terra

Greg Gnarrk- Gnarrk

Billy Numer- Billy Numerous

Isaiah Crockett- Hotspot

Ryuko "Ry" Orsono- Bushido

**If you don't recognize some of them you can go to Titanstower(dot)com and click on the Teen Titans Animated Site. **

**The only characters they don't have on there are Ravager and Fang. Go figure.**

**Anyway, I did a ton of research for these names and when I couldn't find a name I made it as close as possible based on the stuff I found, like with Kitten and Fang's last names. I found out that there are two Killer Moths in the comic books. One has the last name of Walker and the other has the last name van Cleer. Hence Kitten van Cleer and Fang Walker(:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I wanna know what you thought, even if you cuss me out for making it so short.  
**

**~Miss Nunya  
**


	4. Holy Hair Gel!

Disclaimer: If I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na...

* * *

_Previously: Kory sat down next to Rachel in their AP US History class. "Rachel," she started. "I did a no-no…"_

Rachel looked up from her book, giving Kory her full attention.

"I've been talking to Dick Grayson," Kory sighed.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Um, well… he kind of… askedmeoutandIsaidyes," Kory said in one breath.

"Huh?" Rachel asked unintelligently.

"Right now, Richard 'The Dick' Grayson's number is on my cell phone and I'm supposed to text him so we can confirm our _date_."

"Do you like him?"

Kory hung her head in shame. "Yes."

"Good."

Her head shot up. "What?!"

"I'm glad that you're gonna start dating again. I'm not too happy about the fact that you chose the school player, but I am happy that you aren't gonna let Xavior hold you back, anymore. You deserve to find someone special and if that's Dick then I wish you the best.

"However," she said, her voice turning severe, "if he messes around with you, he will learn the true meaning of demonic. You're not alone, Kory. You know that, right?"

Kory nodded vigorously. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Rachel put her hand up just in time to block Kory's embrace. "Don't even think about it."

* * *

Dick checked his phone for the 16th time since he had sat down in the cafeteria.

Still no messages.

"Man, give me that," Vic said, snatching the phone from his hand. "I'll tell you when she texts you, but you're driving me crazy with this."

"Yeah, Dick. I have never seen you sweat a chick like this, before," Roy said.

Dick leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms, and pouted like a three year old. "Shut up," he muttered.

Then three things happened: the phone vibrated, Dick lunged for it, and Vic tossed it to Roy.

"Hey, it's Kory," Roy read aloud in a girly voice, batting his eyelashes. Just as Dick rounded the table, Roy threw the phone back to Vic.

"Vic, give me my phone or, so help me, I will dent your baby," Dick growled menacingly.

The life of Vic's car flashed before his eyes and he immediately handed Dick his phone.

Dick did his signature smirk (man, he loved winning) and raced out of the cafeteria to text Kory in private.

Karen and Jade stared at his retreating form before sitting down at the table with their lunch trays.

"What's his problem?" Karen asked. She pecked Vic's cheek while waiting for a response.

"Apparently, yo friend, Kory, has got him sprung," Vic stated through mouthfuls of mystery meat.

"Really?" Jade inquired.

"Did you see how fast he ran out of here?" Roy asked. "That was just because she sent him a text."

"He even threatened my BABY!" Vic added, eyes wide.

"Ahem," Karen said.

"I mean 'my car'," he corrected.

"I think they'll be sweet together," Jade said dreamily.

"I can think of some other people that would be pretty sweet together," Roy said as he eyed Jade up.

Jade gave him a huge grin in return, the one she knew creeped him out.

He glared back.

* * *

In the safety of the courtyard, Dick pulled out his cell phone. He quickly sent Kory a text back: 'I thought u 4got abt me.' His phone buzzed with the reply.

'Well… lol jk. So tonite, rite?'

'Yeah. I'll pik u ^.'

'Mkay. 7035 Tamaran Way. U gonna tell me where we're goin?'

'Nope. C u 7.'

'*pouts* fine(: ttyl.'

Dick chuckled at the last message. Kory was probably adorable when she pouted. Wait. Adorable? _The cafeteria food must be getting to me_, he thought as the bell rang signaling the end of his lunch.

* * *

Kory sat down at her usual table where Rachel, Rose, Gar, Wally, and Jen were already sitting.

Gar opened his Mega Monkeys lunchbox and pulled out a block of tofu. "Hey, Rachel," he singsonged. "Want some tofu? It's loaded with soy beany goodness."

Rachel didn't bother to look up from her book as she said, "I respect that you don't eat meat. Please, respect that I don't eat fake meat."

"Burn!" Wally exclaimed.

Gar shrugged and stuffed the pale concoction into his mouth.

"Kory, has Dick Grayson talked to you?" Jen asked.

Kory blushed. "Yeah. We're going out tonight."

"Aw, my little girl is growing up," Rose joked.

Jen, Wally, and Gar shared a secret look. They needed to have a little talk with their favorite playboy.

* * *

Dick could not believe what he was seeing. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and pinched himself. Yep, this was real.

Karen, Jade, Jen, Wally, and Gar were standing by his motorcycle after school. And they looked… SERIOUS. _Wally _and_ Gar_ looked serious.

This was a bad sign. Maybe he should run…

"GRAYSON, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Karen yelled.

Dick gulped. _Looks like running is out_, he thought as he walked towards them.

"We're only going to warn you once," Karen started. "Kory is one of our best friends."

"If you hurt her," Jen said, pink eyes blazing, "I will snap your neck."

"_After_ the Chinese water torture," Jade added, smile glinting dangerously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gar said, stopping their threats.

Wally stepped forward. "What we're trying to say is that Kory is really nice so, you know, don't treat her the way you usually treat girls."

"Yeah, you moron! Don't mess this up!" Jen said. "Or else."

"Sooo, I think that's it," Gar said.

"See you tomorrow, Dick," Wally said before he and the rest of the group walked away.

Dick put on his helmet and climbed onto his motorcycle stiffly.

He should have run.

* * *

A very merry Dick skipped up the stairs of Wayne Manor. _I've got a date with Kooory_, he sang repeatedly in his head.

He went to his room to set down his things then, took a quick shower. _I've got a date with Kooory. I've got a date with Kooory._

With great skill, Dick spiked his hair, making it a perfect mess. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had about an hour left before he needed to leave. He decided to lay down on his bed while he waited and put his arms behind his head casually.

_I've got a date wi- HOLY HAIR GEL!_

Dick jerked up into a sitting position. He. Has. A. Date. With. Kory.

His throat went dry. He looked down at his hands; they were _shaking_. He began to hyperventilate. He couldn't _breathe_!

"ALFRED!" Dick called frantically. "I THINK I'M DYING!"

Alfred _and_ Bruce raced into the room, panic written all over their faces. When they saw Dick sitting on his bed, _completely unharmed_, they calmed down.

Bruce walked over to Dick and popped him on the back to the head. He then exited the room, mumbling something about "teenagers" as he went.

Alfred sat next to Dick on the bed. "You appear to be fine, Master Richard," he said patiently.

Dick looked at him like he was green.

"You seem to merely be nervous."

"Nervous?" Dick asked, saying the word like it was a foreign language.

"Yes, sir. Most people feel this way when they are about to go on a date with someone they _actually like_."

Realization lit Dick's face. "Oh."

* * *

Kory looked in the mirror one more time before she walked down the stairs to wait for Dick outside.

Standing on the porch, she thought about her decision to go out with Dick. She was still a little nervous, but she didn't feel as uneasy, now. She felt better, knowing Rachel and the rest of her friends were going to be there for her.

Kory saw Dick's car pull up in front of her house and walked towards it. When he saw her coming, he got out of the car and went to open her door for her.

She uttered a quick "thank you" as she got in.

Dick got back in on his side and turned to look at her. "You know, usually, when people are going on a date, the guy picks up the girl at the _door_."

"My uncle has a gun and a shovel. I think it's safer for you if I just walk to the car."

Dick tugged at his collar and pretended to gulp in fear. "Never mind, then," he said playfully.

"So, can you tell me where we're going, now?" Kory asked while she put on her seatbelt.

"Sorry. It's a surprise," he responded with a wink.

Kory pouted, but her eyes were bright with excitement. She loved surprises.

And Dick was right; Kory is adorable when she pouts. She looked so sweet and innocent that he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Can we go, now?" she asked eagerly, interrupting his stare.

Dick's cheeks flamed. He pulled away from Kory's house thankful that Vic and Roy hadn't been there to witness him blush. He never would have been able to live that one down.

As he started to drive, the car filled with a comfortable silence.

Kory bounced quietly in her seat, hardly able to contain her enthusiasm.

Dick smiled proudly. He had, had a feeling that Kory liked surprises and, while he was happy that he was right, he was even happier that he had made her happy. It was like, as long as she was happy, he would be okay with anything.

Kory stared out the window, trying to figure out where they were going by their surroundings. So far, they had passed the movie theatre and most of Jump City's restaurants. The only thing out this far was the peer, but why would Dick be taking her there?

Dick turned the corner and the lights of a Ferris wheel could be seen over the buildings.

"You're taking me to the carnival!" Kory exclaimed.

"Yep," Dick said, giving her a quick grin before looking back at the road. He parked the car at the peer and got out to open her door.

"This is great! I've never been to a carnival before," Kory said. She took in the scenery while they waited in line to get tickets.

"Seriously? Kory, that's crazy! Next, you'll tell me you've never tried cotton candy," he joked.

"Well, actually…"

"No way," he stated. When they got their tickets, Dick grabbed Kory's hand and headed straight for the cotton candy stand. "One, please," he said to the worker.

Kory watched as the woman scooped the fluffy goop onto a stick and hand it to her. "Are you sure this tastes good," she asked hesitantly. "I feel like I'm about to eat fuzz."

"Trust me."

And, for some reason, that was all he need to say. Kory took a piece of cotton candy between her fingers and ate it. "Mmm- Oh! It vanished."

"Yeah," Dick chuckled. "It'll do that. Want to try the games?"

Kory nodded and Dick took her hand, leading her to the ring toss.

The vendor gave Dick six rings; three for Kory and three for him.

Kory went first. She missed on her first two tries and got the last one, so she didn't get a prize.

Dick walked up to take his turn confidently. He easily made the first two rings. Then, he got cocky. He turned around, covered his eyes, and tried to toss the ring from behind his back.

The ring landed on the bottle and began to spin. As it slowed, it slipped off the bottle and fell to the ground. The vendor handed gave him a small stuffed rabbit.

Only slightly disappointed, he turned to give the rabbit to Kory and was meet with a pair of determined eyes.

"I want to go again," she said firmly.

Dick shrugged and got her three more rings.

She handed him her cotton candy to hold and stared at the bottles in concentration. Finally, she threw the rings and watched as they all landed on bottles.

Dick had just lost to a girl; and it showed on his face.

Kory pointed to the big stuffed rabbit giddily. She turned to Dick with the rabbit hugged to her chest. Kory smiled when she saw his expression.

"Don't worry," she said, trying to soothe his ego. She plucked the small rabbit from his hand. "I still like this one. It's… travel size." She gave him her best smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

After eight games, five rides, two hotdogs- one with extra mustard, and six more trips to the cotton candy stand; Dick and Kory got on the Ferris wheel. Their seats stopped at the top of the wheel just as the fireworks show began.

It wasn't a coincidence, either. Dick had paid off the guy that controls it.

Kory leaned forward as she looked up. "Beautiful," she murmured.

"Yeah," Dick agreed, but he wasn't looking at the fireworks. Kory always looked amazing to him, but at night she seemed to glow, like she was a star. _My own personal star_, he thought to himself. _Man, I'm getting corny._

Kory sat back in her seat and Dick faked a yawn. Slyly, he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Kory playfully elbowed him in the ribs, but didn't move his arm. Instead, she slid closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Looking up at the sky, Kory didn't think this moment could be anymore perfect. Her whole arm tingled as Dick's thumb traced lazy circles softly over her skin.

When the fireworks show was over, their cart was lowered to the ground. Dick stood up and helped Kory down. Then, he reached back into the cart to get her stuffed animals. Using his free hand, he laced his fingers with hers.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kory yawn, her nose scrunching up cutely as her eyes squeezed shut. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Kory nodded sleepily and Dick led her to the car. He opened her door first and put her stuffed animals in the backseat before going to get in on the driver's side.

When he looked at Kory, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Sighing contently, he started the car and drove to Kory's house.

He pulled up to the curb of her yard shortly and turned reluctantly to wake her up. "Kory," he called softly. "Kory, it's time to wake up."

"Hmmm?" she stirred, rubbing her eyes.

"We're here."

Kory looked out the window. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay," he said sweetly. He handed her the stuffed animals.

"Thank you for everything, Dick. I had fun," she said, reaching for the door handle.

"Me, too. I'll see you at school."

"Mkay," she said. "Bye."

"Good night."

She got out and closed the car door. Dick watched as she walk into her house. She waved goodbye before shutting the front door.

A few minutes later, Dick arrived at his house and headed up to his room.

"How was your date?" Bruce called from his office as Dick passed. He smirked knowingly and Dick realized that he must have talked to Alfred.

"Shut up, old man," Dick retorted groggily. He trudged the rest of the way up the stairs to get ready for bed and, when he went to sleep that night, he dreamed of his star.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I took so long to post this. I've been out of town, camping.

Sooo, what'd ya think? Any mistakes? I hope it was worth the wait.

A BIG thank you to all my reviewers!

I love reviews and, to prove it, **I've decided to start doing bonuses.** If I get six reviews or more for this chapter I will add a short piece about the couple of your choice (poll on my profile) to the end of the next chapter. The bonuses will be related to this story so, if I don't get enough reviews, you guys could be missing out ;) I'll still update, even if i don't get six reviews; there just won't be a bonus at the end of the chapter...

To clear up any confusion, Jump City HS has three different lunch periods. This is why Dick and Kory don't see each other at lunch.

Now, where were we? Oh, yeah! You were about to review(:


	5. Ride With Me

_Dick's P.O.V.  
_

_**Bonus: Breakup With Kory Day**_

I rolled over and tiredly extended an arm from under the covers to turn off my alarm clock.

I had officially been dating Kory for two days.

Usually, that was my limit. I never dated a girl for longer than two days because dumping them was much easier when they didn't have time to form attachments. I shuddered in disgust as Kitten came to mind.

Sliding out of bed, I made my way to the bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I was deep in thought.

Maybe I could push breaking up with Kory a few more days...

She didn't seem attached to me yet, so there was no harm in seeing her, right?

And why didn't I want to break things off with her, anyway?

Part of me said it was because she's hot, but my less perverted side said it was something more.

Thinking back, I realized that all the time I had spent with Kory meant way more to me than my routine one night stands. I hadn't "done it" in like two days. And why?

Was I trying to be loyal to her?

Was _I_ becoming attached?

That thought sent me into a choking frenzy and I nearly swallowed my toothbrush.

Maybe I was over analyzing things.

_Or maybe, just maybe... I was falling in love..._

I wasn't sure where that thought came from (my heart, maybe), but I mulled it over in my head for a while.

Love…

…

NAW!

Or, at least, that's what I thought until I looked in the mirror…

_**

* * *

Chapter Five: Ride With Me**_

You know those guys that smile every time they think about a girl? They get that dreamy look in their eyes and kind of just sit there sighing. Well, I have _never_ been one of those guys, but this morning, when I looked in the mirror, that's exactly what I saw.

If Roy sees me looking like some love-struck teenager today, lets just say I can kiss my dignity goodbye. And if my face doesn't give me away, then the questions will. Roy asks me two questions after every date: "Did you get any?" and "Was it good?"

Usually, my answers are "yeah" and a perverted smile. This time, they'll be more like "No" and "I wish I knew" (and I _really_ wish I knew).

I tried to act natural as I walked towards my friends in the courtyard. My eyes looked everywhere, but where Roy stood.

"Hey, Dick," Wally greeted.

"Hey," I said, nodding in his direction.

"So, Dick," Roy asked, "how was your date last night?"

His question seemed harmful enough. Just curious.

As I looked up to answer him, we made eye contact, but his eyes looked too slanted-his smile too crooked-and I knew then that he knew.

Crap.

"It was great," I said, trying to play it cool and keep that stupid smile off my face. I was perfectly prepared to lie through my teeth.

"Really?" he challenged.

Allan cleared his throat and Kole looked at her shoes, but I ignored their warnings, my competitiveness taking over.

"Yeah," I responded, meeting his gaze head on.

"Well, that's not what she said."

That quip threw me off. It hurt.

Vic stepped forward and grinned, letting me know that it wasn't as bad as I thought. "I heard from Karen- who heard from Rose- who heard from Rachel- who heard from Kory- that ya'll's date was just 'okay'."

I tried not to let the relief show on my face, knowing that Roy was gauging my reaction.

"Wow, Dick," Jen laughed. "Looks like you're losing your touch."

"Yeah," Toni teased. "No 'It was the best night of my life' or 'No guy will ever be able to top that' comments."

"I think I like this one," Kole said, but, by then, I was already halfway across the courtyard.

"Dude!" Gar called after me. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a rep' to protect," I yelled back, but I think we both knew I wasn't worried about my reputation.

I raced through the school hallways and into the library where I spotted her sitting at a table with her friends. My heart sped up as I walked towards her, reminding me of what Alfred had said about being nervous. I took a deep breath to try and compose myself.

"Good morning, ladies," I said, sounding much cockier than I felt. "Would you mind if I borrowed Kory for a second?"

"Not at all," Rose replied with a wink. "Take your time."

Kory rolled her eyes at Rose and stood to follow me.

I led her to a bookshelf a few feet away. "Kory, Kory, Kory," I tsked. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" she asked confusedly.

"How could you say that our date was just 'okay'?"

Karen, who was obviously listening in behind us, began to whistle guiltily. Kory glared knowingly at Karen for ratting her out.

"It broke my heart," I continued, dramatically placing a hand over my chest like I had been shot.

"Your heart or your _ego_?" she retorted, eyebrow quirked.

Both, but I wouldn't admit that out loud. "Touché," I said instead. "But I really did have a good time with you, last night."

A chorus of awww's came from her friends' table. Her green eyes sparkled. "You did?"

"Yeah. I was actually wondering if you were free, tonight?"

"Will you tell me where we're going, this time?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope." I felt that stupid smile spreading across my face. "So, I'll see you at seven?"

"Okay."

I had turned to leave when I heard her call, "Oh, and Dick?"

"Yeah?" I asked, happy to return my gaze to her.

"Silkie says 'hi'."

"Who?"

"It's what I named the little rabbit you won me at the carnival," she said with a giggle.

I beamed and she smiled back just as the bell rang.

"Bye, Dick," she said before disappearing through the library doors.

I spent the rest of the day trying to keep that dreamy look off my face, which was way harder than it sounds. At lunch, I didn't text Kory. After yesterday, when I had to threaten Vic's car to get my phone back, I figured it would be better for cell phone to lie low, too.

It felt as though the day was dragging on just to tease me. When the bell rang, signaling the end of school, I practically ran to my motorcycle, not even stopping to say goodbye to my friends. So much for playing it cool.

Once I got home, I took the stairs at Wayne Manor two at a time. I showered and dressed quickly, but all that seemed to do was leave me with an hour of nothing to do before I could go pick up Kory.

When it was finally time to go, I walked past Bruce on my way down the stairs.

"Hot date, tonight?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes like every kid does when their parents try to act cool. "Yeah," I said.

"What's her name?"

"Kory," I answered quickly. He was wasting precious minutes I could be spending with her on futile conversation.

"Isn't that the name of the girl from last night?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

"Same person," I rushed, hoping he would take the hint.

Bruce's face hardened. "Dick, you can't become attached to this girl. Don't let a relationship keep you from going to a good college."

That pissed me off. "So you're perfectly fine with me having sex with a different girl every night, but heaven forbid I stay with someone I actually like, right?!"

"Just until you're out of college, Richard!" he yelled back.

"Well, what if she doesn't wait that long?!"

"Then she isn't worth it! And quite frankly, I doubt you'll like her that long, anyway."

"Right, 'cause you know all about lasting relationships," I said sarcastically. "Or me, for that matter." I knew I had gone too far, but I wasn't about to apologize.

"Telephone for you, Master Bruce," Alfred said, appearing at the stairwell.

"Excuse me." I brushed past Bruce and I continued down the stairs, slamming the front door as I left.

I was still fuming when I got to Kory's house. Resting my head on the steering wheel, I took deep breaths to try and calm down.

The passenger door opened and Kory got in the car. Had I seen her coming, I would have opened the door for her. She probably thought I was some mannerless tool, now.

"You okay?" she asked when she saw my face. Her emerald eyes were full of concern and I could feel my anger melting away.

"I am, now," I replied cheesily. I could feel that smile spreading across my face, but it didn't seem so stupid, anymore.

"Alright, Romeo," she joked. "So you still won't tell me where we're going?"

I shook my head. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Then, I lowered my voice to a deep, sultry sound. My eyes focused on hers, pulling her in slowly. So softly, like I was speaking only to her, I added, "But I promise, you'll go home with chills, tonight."

I'm not sure, but I think she shivered. Good. I was using my best techniques on this girl; she'd better have some kind of reaction.

It didn't take long to arrive at our destination. I parked the car and went around to get her door.

Leaning against the car, I watched as Kory stared at the building in perplexity. "How is a movie theater going to give me chills?" she asked.

"It's not the theater," I said with a teasing smile. "It's the movie."

She thought for a second and then it hit her. "Wicked Scary 3?"

"Wicked Scary 3," I confirmed.

"Yes!" she shouted excitedly. Grabbing my arm, she pulled me off the car and dragged me to the ticket line. After getting some snacks, we took our seats; and I have to say that Kory had become my new favorite person to go to the movies with.

She spent the entire time curled into my side. Whenever the monster appeared or one of the characters was taken, Kory would let out an adorable "eep!" and scoot closer into my arms. I finally just moved the armrest up since she was practically in my lap, anyway.

With every movement, every sound, the way she watched the movie through her fingers… It got to the point where I wasn't even watching the movie, anymore. All of my focus was on her.

When we walked out of the theater, Kory was still tucked under my arm, her head resting on my chest.

"I can't believe the monster got away," Kory said as we made our way to the car. "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks."

"Aw, Kor, you've got nothing to worry about. I'll protect you from that evil monster thingy." Soothingly, I kissed her temple and it made me want to kiss her again. Anywhere. Everywhere. Over and over…

But, for the first time, I was afraid to kiss a girl; because I realized that this wasn't just lust. It was obsession. And this was only our second date.

If this had been any other girl, I would have spent our date trying to figure out how to get her in the backseat and planning what time I should dump her tomorrow.

Three days ago, I had no problem with Bruce's crazy college plan because I didn't give a rip about any of the girls I'd been with.

Just this morning, the word attachment made me choke on my toothbrush.

But, now…

I'm planning the next time I'll get to see her, fighting with the man that raised me, and knowing that the mere thought of _de_tachment would send my heart into a panic.

I was gagging on my own sappiness.

Kory's hand waved in front of my face. "Helloooo."

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're sure you want to protect me. What if I call you at like three a.m. to tell you that I'm scared?"

"You can call me anytime you want." I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, hoping she could see how much I meant it. "Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly. Her mouth curved into a small smile (not that I was looking at her lips or anything). "But don't say I didn't warn you."

I opened her door and she untangled herself from me to get in the car. My arms felt empty.

I dashed around to the driver's seat and started the car. It was already getting late, but I didn't want to drop her off yet. Sadly, Galfore would probably get a restraining order if I kept her out for too long.

Kory talked about the movie on the way back to her house, telling me her favorite scenes and lines. As she talked, I realized that I couldn't remember any of the things she mentioned. I had been so caught up in her that I missed the movie. And, since it was obvious she had paid attention to the movie, I felt pretty pathetic.

As I pulled up to her house, she said that we should see the Wicked Scary 4 together.

"Definitely," I told her. I liked how she spoke up for what she wanted. She wasn't one of those girls that sat around waiting for the guy to make all the moves. "Do you think it's safe for me to walk you to the door, tonight?"

Her eyes danced. She made a show of looking at all of the windows to make sure Galfore wasn't watching. "I think you'll live," she decided.

I chuckled. "Cool." Getting out of the car, I walked around to her door and opened it, offering her my hand.

"Why thank you, Mr. Grayson," she said, smiling as she slid her palm into mine.

I laced our fingers. "My pleasure, Miss Anders."

We walked up the cement path to her door step. She turned to face me, the sweetest smile gracing her lips.

I brought our entwined hands to my face and gently brushed my lips against her fingers. "Goodnight, Kory," I breathed before stepping back to walk to my car.

I'd barely moved two feet when I felt Kory's hands knot around the front of my shirt and pull me back.

Her lips meet mine. Warm, soft, heaven. And then they were gone. So quickly, I would have thought I'd imagined them if it wasn't for the lingering tingles that traveled down my spine.

"Goodnight," she whispered. She opened the front door, throwing a smile at me over her shoulder before closing it behind her.

Resisting the urge to run my fingers over where her lips had been, I floated back to my car on cloud nine.

When I got home, I parked in the garage and went up stairs, grateful that Bruce wasn't waiting to ruin my mood. I changed into some black sweatpants and laid on top of my bed covers. Unfamiliar emotions swirled around in my head. I felt so… _alive_, but I was also confused. Reaching for my phone, I dialed the one person that would help me _without_ _laughing_.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey, Kole," I said.

"Dick, it's 12:34," she sighed.

"Um, yeah. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Kory," I confessed. "I like her. A lot. And not just because she's gorgeous and intelligent and amazing. She makes me feel different. I don't want to stop talking to her. I don't want to forget she exists. I don't want to be apart from her. And I don't understand how she can make me feel this way. I mean, I've been with tons of girls and none of them ever made me want to _change. _To be _better_. Like…"

"Boyfriend material?"

I shuddered. Is that what I wanted to be? Committed and faithful and devoted? A boyfriend? _Her_ boyfriend?

"Dick?"

"Yes," I said. "Yes, that's what I want to be."

I could almost hear her smile. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Nothing. Not anymore. "Thanks, Kole."

"Anytime. Although, apparently you already knew that."

I glanced at the clock and laughed. "Goodnight," I said. "Oh, wait! One more question. Does her kissing me first make me less of a man?"

"_Goodnight_, Dick," she said before hanging up.

No sooner had I set down the phone when it rung. It was a text message. From Kory.

'_I need you to come check for monsters in my closet,' _it read.

I grinned. _'Be right there,' _I replied.

'_Seriously?' _she questioned.

'_Yeah. How do I get in?'_

'_There's a key under the welcome mat at the back door. My room is up stairs; first door on the left.'_

'_Ok. See you in 20,' _I sent.

Hopping out of bed, I went to my dresser and pulled out a random T-shirt. Throwing it on over my head, I headed over to my closet to get a backpack. I tossed in the essentials: clothes for tomorrow, a toothbrush, hair gel, and my sunglasses. Then I slipped on some tennis shoes and grabbed the keys for my motorcycle as I headed for the door.

Seconds later, I was speeding down the street. When Kory's house came into view, I slowed down so that the sound of the motorcycle wouldn't wake up Galfore. Once I was close, I stopped and climbed off, pulling the motorcycle along side me. I set it against the side of the house to make sure Galfore wouldn't notice it in the morning.

I jogged around to the back door and found the key under the mat just like Kory said. Turning the knob, I pushed the door open slowly to keep it from creaking. From what I could make out in the dark, I was in the kitchen. Against the right wall was a flight of stairs. I put the key back under the mat and closed the door behind me before padding across the kitchen and creeping up the stairs.

At the top, I could hear Galfore's snores coming from the room across from Kory's. I tiptoed over to the first door on the left and opened it. My breath caught.

Sitting on a bed in front of me was Kory, Silkie clutched tightly in her arms. Behind her, a window allowed streams of moonlight in, illuminating her fiery red hair. A smile played across her lips and the purple tank top she was wearing intensified the affects of her green eyes on my heart, which was currently pounding in my chest.

She patted the bed, inviting me to join her, and there was nothing I wanted to do more. First, though, I had a job to do.

I held up my index finger to signal for her to wait a second, then I shut the door and walked over to what I assumed would be the closet. Inside, clothes hung neatly on their hangers and stuffed animals littered the floor. I shut that door and walked to the bed. I let my backpack slide off my arm onto the floor. Getting down on my hands and knees, I glanced around under the bed. I looked up to find Kory watching me in amusement.

I smirked. "The coast is clear," I whispered. Kicking off my shoes, I got up on the bed next to her and gathered her in my arms. "Better?" I asked.

Her head nuzzled my neck. "Mmm. This wouldn't happen to be an attempt to get in my pants now, would it?"

"Surprisingly, no. My intentions are purely sincere."

Her lips brushed against my neck as she smiled, making me shiver. "That's good," she murmured, already falling asleep.

I laid down, pulling her with me, and covered us both with the comforter. Planting a small kiss on her nose, I whispered, "Goodnight." If she replied, I never heard her as sleep claimed me into its sweet abyss.

In my dream, two small hands shook my torso. A captivating voice called my name, but it sounded so far away. I rolled over, willing the disruptions to stop so that I could return to my bliss. Suddenly, I was pushed roughly to the floor. My eyes popped open in surprise.

Kory's head appeared over the side of the bed as I looked up at her from the floor. "Galfore is coming!" she hissed.

I quickly scrambled around to the side of the bed opposite the door and crouched down out of view.

While hiding, I caught a glimpse of the shirt I thrown on last night and groaned inwardly. It was all black and read in bold white letters: **PARENTAL ADVISORY: LOCK UP YOUR DAUGHTER**.

I was going to die.

Galfore knocked on the door before walking in. "Good morning, my bumgorf," he said, whatever that meant. Hopefully nothing along the lines of "busted." "I'm going to go to work, now," he continued. "Have a good day at school."

"Okay," I heard Kory say. "Goodbye, Uncle Galfore."

I heard the door shut, but couldn't seem to move from my spot on the floor.

Kory looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. "Peachy," I huffed.

She smiled at me. "Don't worry. Uncle Galfore is gone and Komy won't wake up until noon." She held her hand out to me to help me up.

I reached up to grab it and then smirked, pulling her down instead and catching her legs with my other arm so she wouldn't hit the floor. I set her on my lap and pulled her against my chest, burying my face in her ruby locks. "Your hair smells pretty," I mumbled.

Her arms wound around my waist. "Thanks. I like your shirt."

I laughed and tugged the shirt off over my head. Slipping it over her purple tank top, I held her at arms length. "I don't know," I said, rubbing my chin. "I think it looks better on you."

She smiled and then her eyes trailed lower, taking in my now bare upper body. I was suddenly immensely appreciative of all those Mondays I'd spent with Bruce's personal trainer.

She outstretched her hand like she was about to trace my abs with her fingers. Then the alarm clock went off and she blushed. "Time to get ready for school," she said avoiding my gaze.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Okay," I breathed. I stood and helped her up.

"You can use the bathroom across the hall," she said. "It's the second door."

"Mkay." I picked up my backpack and walked to the door, then glanced over my shoulder just in time to see Kory pull my shirt over her head.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "_Go_," she laughed.

I saluted like a good little soldier and then walked out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom dressed for school with my hair spiked and teeth brushed (courtesy of the toothpaste I found on the counter).

Kory's room was empty so I walked down the stairs to find her in the kitchen. She pulled two Pop Tarts out of the toaster and handed them to me.

If Alfred was here, he would have had a heart attack. He believed that the toaster was strictly for toast. Pastries should be homemade and baked in an oven, not bought and heated up in a microwave or toaster.

Personally, I didn't mind. Food was food and I was a growing, teenage boy. "Aw, babe, you made me breakfast," I said, acting touched.

She shook her head. "You are such a dork."

"You like it," I replied, taking a bite of Pop Tart. Once I finished, I took her hand. "Come on," I said, grinning. "I've got an idea."

I lead her out the backdoor and around the side of the house to my motorcycle. Letting go of her hand, I grabbed the extra helmet and held it out to her.

"Ride with me?"

_**

* * *

Deleted Scene: Lovebirds and Witnesses**_

"_You can call me anytime you want." I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, hoping she could see how much I meant it. "Okay?"_

"_Okay," she said quietly. Her mouth curved into a small smile (not that I was looking at her lips or anything). "But don't say I didn't warn you."_

Then she was moving closer, her head angled towards mine. I could feel her breath fanning over my lips. My eyes drifted shut.

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS! GET A ROOM!" yelled some brat who was probably too young to even be out this late on a school night.

Kory and I leap apart and I glared at the annoying little kid. Then I heard an all too familiar voice yell, "Aw, come on!"

I looked over and saw Jen hanging out of the window of a car parked a few meters away. Both her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were wide as she realized her mistake.

Wally sat in the passenger seat, binoculars held to his face, and Kole waved shyly from the backseat.

"This is _so_ embarrassing," I muttered under my breath. I grabbed Kory's hand and we resumed walking to my car.

* * *

Author's Note: Gosh, I missed you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had some health issuses and missed some school so I fell behind.

What did you think of the P.O.V. change? I think this story might work better in first person. The next chapter will be in Kory's P.O.V..

The couple that got the most votes for the bonus was Dick and Kory. I wasn't sure how to approach them at first because it's still pretty early their relationship and I didn't want to give too much away. That's when I came up with "Breakup With Kory Day" and "Lovebirds and Witnesses." Hoped you liked them. And thanks to Katara12171 for your help with the bonus! (:

Can I just tell you how excited I am?! Eleven reviews for the last chapter!! I squealed so loud, my family looked at me like I was a freak. Thank you all very much. And to everyone that added this story to their favorites lists, you guys are great!

I'm asking for **eight** reviews this time, in order to get a bonus. Please, don't forget to vote for the couple you want the bonus to be about.

Writing this chapter made me smile. If it made you smile, too (or even laugh out loud) please, click the little button below and tell me.

~Miss Nunya


	6. Throwing Caution to the Wind

Disclaimer: Haha, I wish...

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Throwing Caution to the Wind**_

_Kory's P.O.V._

It was official. I had completely and totally lost my mind.

Dating infamous ladies' man Dick Grayson? Dumb.

Kissing said ladies' man on my front porch? Stupid.

Letting him stay the night? Reckless.

Riding on the back of his motorcycle with my arms wound tightly around his waist?

Actually, I kind of liked this one. Especially when he looked over his shoulder to check for traffic and winked at me before facing forward.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins and butterflies filled my stomach as we sped down the street.

It felt like I was falling and flying at the same time, and it was wonderful.

I felt so free with him. Like I had known him my whole life and could trust him with anything; although, in reality, I had only known him for four days.

A part of me wondered if I was trying to get my heart broken again. The other part liked this guy way too much to care about the consequences.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I felt the eyes of every student on our backs. My heart beat nervously, but Dick seemed perfectly at ease as he got off the motorcycle.

A cocky grin spread its way across his face as we took off our helmets and I completely forgot our audience. "So," he asked, "what did you think?"

"It was amazing!" I gushed, remembering the exhilaration. "How fast were we going?"

He cleared his throat. "Nooo comment."

I laughed. "You're lucky I don't get motion sick."

"A) I knew you wouldn't since we went on all those rides at the carnival and you were fine. B) That's what your helmet was for. I wouldn't of had to clean up a thing."

"That's _gross_."

He chucked. "Just kidding. Come on," he said, taking my hand. "I'll walk you to the library."

As we walked, hand in hand, through the library's double doors and towards my usual table, we picked up on my friends' conversation.

"They are such a cute couple!" Jade exclaimed.

"Do you think they've kissed yet?" Rose asked.

"Totally," Karen said. "I mean this is Dick we're talking about."

"I wonder if there was tongue…" Rose thought aloud.

"Why don't you wait until Kory gets here and _ask her_?" Rachel said, clearly annoyed.

"Or you could just ask me," Dick said with a smirk. "I was there, too."

My "friends" looked between Dick, our hands, and me like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Hey, you guys," Karen said sheepishly.

"So, have you kissed?" Rose asked, looking unfazed.

"Yes," Dick said. "There was no tongue, though," he added as an afterthought. "Anymore questions?"

"Who ki--"

"NO!" I yelled, my voice finally breaking its way through the humiliation. "That's it."

Dick squeezed my hand and smiled at me, his eyes warm and sweet, but his mouth set in that smirk that drove me wild.

What was I upset about…?

"Okay," he said. "Well, I was just walking Kory in, so I'll see you guys later. You're riding home with me, right, Kory?"

"Mhmm," I said, still a little dazed.

He held up our hands. "Mkay, well, I kind of need this back."

"Oh! Sorry," I squeaked, quickly releasing his hand.

"It's okay," he said. "I didn't want to let go either." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a small hug. "I'll see you later. Promise." Then he walked out the library door.

A few seconds later, Rachel cleared her throat, causing me to realize that I was still staring after him.

Quickly, I joined my friends at the table and put my head in my hands. "You guys are terrible," I mumbled through my fingers.

"Aw, Kory, we were just worried about you," Jade said.

"So, how _was_ your date, last night?" Karen asked.

"Did anything, oh, I don't know…" Rose said, "happen?"

Memories of last night flooded my mind and I groaned. I really was an idiot.

"Kory, are you okay?" Rachel asked, looking up from her book.

Jade gasped. "He didn't try anything, did he?"

Rose clinched her fists and Karen began hissing something about "wringing that spiky-haired freak's scrawny, little neck until he turns blue."

"No, no," I said. "It was nothing like that. We went to see a movie and then... hecameoverandspentthenight."

"What was that?" asked Jade.

"Dick... spent the night."

"With Galfore there?" Rachel asked.

"And he's still _breathing_?" added Rose.

I did something between a nod and a cringe in response.

"And he didn't try anything?" Jade checked.

I shook my head.

"Wow," Karen said. "Just... wow."

"And he was really excited when Kory texted him the other day," said Jade in awe.

I looked around the table. Even Rachel looked shocked. "What?" I asked.

"Kory," Rose said, "you've got Grayson wrapped around your finger."

"What? You guys can't be serious. We've been on _two_ dates."

"Exactly!" Karen said excitedly. "Dick doesn't do that. Like, ever."

"They're right, Kory," Jade told me. "I haven't even seen him with other girls lately. This is serious for him."

"Five bucks says he asks her to be his girlfriend before the end of the week," Rose said.

"You're on," Karen said. "He's a recovering sex addict. He needs time for therapy, like Tiger Woods."

Jade grinned. "I'm with Rose on this one. They are so meant to be. Dick has to see that."

"Dick is too stupid to catch on this quick," Rachel said. "I bet with Karen."

I gaped at them. "That's it? You guys don't think I'm insane?"

"Oh, yeah," Rose said. "You're crazy."

"Totally," Karen agreed.

"Certifiable," Jade nodded.

"And you should _really_ be more careful," Rachel said sternly.

"Buuuuuut," Rose singsonged.

Jade reached across the table and pinched my cheeks. "You're smiling, again."

They all looked so happy for me, I wanted to reach around the table and hug them. "Aw, I love you guys!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Enough of this mushy stuff. I need date details!"

"What movie did you see?" Jade asked, resting her head on her hands and leaning forward.

"Wicked Scary 3," I told them, blushing at thoughts of Dick's arms holding me close in the dark theater.

"Ugh. Gar's been trying to get me to go see that with him," Rachel groaned.

"Really, Rachel?" Karen asked. "Gar has been asking you out?"

Rachel turned red. "N-no. That's not what I meant."

Karen smiled knowingly.

Rachel gulped. Then the bell rang and as Rachel gathered her things and headed for the door, she looked like she really had been saved by the bell.

Later at lunch, I let Rose fill Jen in on my date while Wally and Gar were still in the lunch line, filling their trays to the brim (although, Gar avoided all the animal products).

When Gar took his usual seat on the other side of Rachel, I noticed her blush and resisted the urge to let out a girly 'awww.'

Conversation flowed smoothly as we talked about Wally's last track meet. Then everyone got quiet. Jen looked like she was about to choke while Rose and Wally poked her arms repeatedly on either side, their eyes wide as they stared forward.

"What?" Gar asked. "Do I have a boogar?"

Behind me, I heard someone mumble, "I'm gonna lose my man-card for this."

I turned in my seat to see Dick Grayson standing in all his sexy glory with one hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other pushed deep in his pocket.

"Hey," he said looking at me though his lashes. A shy smile played on his lips.

I felt Rose kick me under the table and I realized that, not just Dick, but the entire cafeteria was silently waiting for my response. It was so quiet you could hear Vic yell "BOOYAH" from some classroom upstairs.

"Hey," I said as I went to stand in front of him. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Maybe." He smirked. "I wanted to ask you something."

I eyed him curiously. "Okay."

Taking one of my hands in his own, he knelt on one knee and looked up at me. "Kory," he said, "will you be my girlfriend?"

I heard everyone gasp. I felt my heart soar. I heard my brain try to warn me. I felt his shaky breath on my hand. I felt scared. But as I looked into his eyes I saw something I didn't expect.

He was scared, too.

"Yes," I whispered.

And then he was scooping me up in his arms. I giggled as he rested his forehead against mine, his lips coming closer.

"But wait," I said, putting on a face of fake worry. "What about your man-card?"

He grinned. "You're worth it." And then his mouth was on mine.

I heard my friends cheer. I heard Rose tell Rachel to "pay up." I heard the gossip starting.

But I felt him-the way he kissed me slowly and carefully-the way his lips gently grazed my bottom lip as we parted for air-and I didn't mind throwing caution to the wind for a change.

* * *

_**Bonus: I'm Cheer Captain and She's on the Bleachers**_

_Karen's P.O.V._

I think every girl and their mama had a crush on Victor Stone.

He was captain of the football team with the perfect grades, the perfect body, and, of course, the perfect girlfriend.

The locker room gossip was that she saved Vic's best friend, Gar, from drowning in the school fountain (only Gar could drown in less than a foot of water).

When Vic asked her if there was anything he could do to thank her for "rescuing the grass stain," she batted those long lashes of hers and told him he could take her to dinner.

They'd been our school's most popular couple ever since.

And it irked me a little. Every game I would cheer my heart out while _Sarah_ sat in the bleachers. Every game I'd watch her and Vic make goo-goo eyes at each other across the field. Every game I would put on a fake smile and pretend I didn't want to cartwheel her face into the dirt.

Because I was jealous, I can admit that. Although, I refused to do anything about it. Contrary to popular belief, not all cheer captains are skanks.

But, anyway, during today's game Vic had seemed a little off. We still won just not with the ease we usually had.

At first, I thought it was just because of the rain, but when I came out of the locker room and saw Vic sitting on the hood of his car, I knew something was wrong.

No one used his baby as a sofa.

I had planned to ignore him as I walked past to my own car; to act like I was concentrating on not getting my shoes dirty in the puddles or something. I was surprised when I heard his voice call out "Hey, Karen!" through the rain.

Walking towards him, I took in his hulking form. He was soaked to the bone, his dark blue shirt clinging to his arms and torso. Drool threatened to escape the corner of my mouth and I had to bite my tongue to repress a sigh.

_He has a girlfriend. He has a girlfriend. He has a girlfriend.  
_  
"Um, hey, Vic. What's up?" I asked when I reached him.

"Would it be weird if I asked you for advice? I know we don't talk much..."

I found the words "Sure. How can I help?" leaving my mouth before I had a chance to think. But really, if Vic Stone was sitting in front of you with raindrops pooling on his lashes and dripping down his chocolate colored cheeks you'd be pretty stupefied, too.

"Sarah and I had a fight," he said, and I just about died. There was _no way _I was going to help him patch things up with his girlfriend. Even I wasn't that nice.

But he looked so sad; I swallowed back the green-eyed monster and managed to mutter a sympathetic "Oh."

"Yeah. I… I think I want to breakup with her."

_Oh._

"Don't get me wrong, Sarah is great, but I feel like we want two _completely_ different things from life."

"How so? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I had always planned on going to college on a football scholarship and then going pro, but lately I've gotten interested in mechanical engineering. I looked into it and decided that I want to go to the University of Engineering and Technology in Metropolis. My grades aren't bad and I'm sure I could find more scholarships to help out with the tuition.

"Sarah thinks it's too risky, though. She said that I'd probably get bored with it and want to pull out at the last minute or that I wouldn't get accepted. Then I would have no career, and I'd have to start flipping burgers at McDonalds, yada, yada, yada.

"She got pissed tonight 'cause I turned down some college scout before the game. Plus, on top of _all_ that, she doesn't like my baby," he said motioning to the Audi A8 beneath him.

"Wow," I said, twirling my umbrella to give my hands something to do. "And how does that make you feel?" I asked in a professional voice.

He chuckled, deep and husky. "Annoyed."

"Do you… think she's worth it?"

"Worth what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your dream, Sparky."

He cocked a brow. "Sparky?"

_Yeah, because you're so hot it's electrifying. _"Because of the whole mechanic, technology thing. Answer the question."

He looked at the ground. "I think she's worth keeping… as a friend."

"Then tell her that. If she's as great as you say, she'll understand."

"Yeah," he said, resolutely. "You're right."

I smiled. "I'll see you around, Sparky."

He smirked. "Later, Bee."

"Bee?"

He shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

Later.

We'd have a later.

I liked the sound of that._

* * *

_

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. My excuses include homework, the youth group I counsel at church, my mom, and my English teacher who is the Devil.

Vic and Karen won the bonus. Hope you liked it. For the next bonus, you can vote in your review. I need **fifteen** this time.

_Here are the choices:_

_Gar and Rachel- Their first tutoring session (titled: Oops)._

_Roy and Jade- Titled: More Than Just Flirting_

_Greg and Kole- How they met (titled: She Took my Tongue)._

_Allan and Toni- How they got together (titled: I Wear the Pants)._

_Wally and Jen- How they got together (titled: Cheap, Fast, and Easy)._

_Fang and Kitten- Fang's feelings on his off-again-on-again relationship (titled: I Never Thought She'd go to Him)._

_Warren and Angel- Warren's reaction to Malchior hitting on Angel (titled: Spoken For)._

_Dick and Babs- Their fling (titled: She Won't Let it Go)._

Twelve reviews last chapter! Thank you! You guys are great!

_To the reviewers I couldn't reply to:_

_blue-eco-sage: LOL! You must embrace the fangirly emotions! ;) Did the Karen/Vic bonus reach your expectations?_

_Nicjole: You are AWESOME, too! Hope you liked this chapter._

_Rebel-chan: Wow, you're perceptive. Dick and Kory's relationship is going fast, but don't worry. It's all part of the plot. Roy and Jade do need more love! Maybe next bonus... vote and see. :)_

_Crystal 700: Loved your review. It was the first one I got for chapter five. Made me _super_ happy. Glad you like the story!_

Review, please! It makes my day :)

~Miss Nunya


	7. Official

**Chapter Seven**

_**Part I: Kitten's an Evil… Genius?**_

_(Kitten's P.O.V.)_

_Text Message_

_From Angel_

_Omg! I just heard that Dick asked some girl to be his gf in the caf. 2day!_

"What?" I screeched, chucking my blackberry at the bed and tugging violently on my hair.

_Oh._

_No._

_He._

_Didn't!_

It was bad enough when he _dumped_ me in front of his stupid friends. To ask this nobody to be his girlfriend was _humiliating_.

I threw myself face down on my pink sheets. He needed to pay. But how? What would hurt him the most? He had already given up his reputation for that girl...

_That's it!_ I thought, sitting up. He risked everything for her. He _cared_ about her. So I would get rid of her. And I would make it his fault.

Reaching for my phone, I dialed Angel's number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Party at your place this weekend," I stated while using the mirror across the room to fix my hair.

"Ooo, goody! Who's invited?"

"Like, the whole school. I need to talk to someone _special_."

"Okay. I'll text Babs and we'll message everyone."

"Perfect."

"Talk to you later, Kitty-kitty."

"Me-ow," I said before hanging up. Stage one was complete. As for stage... What was it that came after one? Oh, whatever.

"DADDY!" I wailed. "DAAAADYYYY! I need a new dress!"

It was time to party.

_**

* * *

**_

Part II: Official

_(Dick's P.O.V.)_

_8 hours and 47 minutes earlier…_

After saying goodbye to Kory, I went to find Kole. As usual, she was in the courtyard; however, the rest of our group, aside from Toni, was missing.

"Where is everybody?" I asked when I reached them.

"Vic and Gar heard that the Drama Club is selling breakfast today to raise money for new props," Toni said. "They went to show their support for _food_. Allan went with them to get me a muffin."

"Roy forgot his comb in the car," Kole added. "He went back to get it. As for Wally and Jen, trust me, you don't want to know."

"Twitterpated," Toni mumbled.

Kole giggled, casting me a sly look. "There's a lot of that going around."

I smirked. "Actually, I'm planning on asking Kory to be my girlfriend, today. Any advice?"

Toni laughed hard. Tears of mirth fell down her cheeks as Kole and I stared at her in stunned silence. "Oh, that is bloody _hilarious_!" she gasped, trying to breathe between her hysterics. "Good one," she wheezed, patting my shoulder. "Hahaha- Wait." She eyed our faces. "Were you _serious_?"

I nodded and more cackles spewed from her lips. "I think I'm gonna bust a gut!"

Kole placed a hand over Toni's mouth, but a snort escaped her own lips.

"Oh, that's real supportive, you guys," I said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Sorry, Dick," Kole said, taking her hand off a slightly calmer Toni. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Today, during her lunch. I'm going to ask Dr. Chang if I can go to his fifth period Physics class today instead of sixth."

"How are you gonna pull that off?" Toni asked skeptically.

I grinned, cracking my knuckles.

"You're going to give that poor man a heart attack," Kole sighed.

"Aw, Kole, he can take it. I hear he used to be a weapons dealer in his heyday."

"Sure," Kole quipped. "And then they hired him as a school teacher."

I shrugged. "It's possible."

Toni rolled her eyes. "So, why are you asking her during lunch? Wouldn't it be easier to just do it after school?"

"Yeah, but I want it to be more of a surprise."

"Believe me, Dick," Toni said. "No one will see this coming."

"I think it's cute," Kole cooed. "Besides, asking her in front of the cafeteria may help to extinguish some of your, uh, _loose_ reputation."

"You're right!" Toni gasped. "I won't have to tell you 'play dates' to piss off, anymore!"

I groaned. "You know what, Toni? You are terrible at this whole advice thing."

"All right, all right! Let me think…"

"You could get her flowers," Kole suggested.

I shook my head. "Flower shops don't do deliveries this short notice and picking them up on my motorcycle wouldn't end well."

Kole nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"I've got it!" Toni exclaimed. "You can ask her proposal style!"

"That would be so romantic!" Kole gushed.

"_What_?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You wouldn't have to have a ring or anything," Kole fixed. "You would just get down on one knee, stare up into her eyes, and bare out your soul."

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled.

Toni clubbed me in the head with her purse. "It's perfect," she hissed. "You would be making yourself vulnerable."

"Which would make Kory feel special," Kole added.

I sighed in defeat, as Kole probably knew I would at the mention of Kory. "Are all girls this crazy?"

"I resent that," Toni scoffed.

"Resent what?" Allan asked as he walked up to Toni and placed a chocolate muffin in her hands.

Toni batted her eyelashes. "Allan, am I ever wrong?"

"Of course not, honey," he answered immediately. Then he paled, panic washing over his face. "Why? What have you heard?"

I knew what he was referring to. Allan had once told Roy and I that Toni has a tendency to drive on the wrong side of the road, an old habit from Britain. He then swore us to secrecy, saying that if Toni ever found out he told us, he would die prematurely.

However, Toni had been too preoccupied with her muffin and apparently only heard the part about never being wrong because she just gave me a look that seemed to say 'I told you so' between bites of chocolate.

"It's okay, everyone!" Roy exclaimed as he ran up to us. "My comb and I have been reunited. You can continue with your lives."

Allan looked at him in amusement. "You're an idiot."

_

* * *

_

4 hours and 22 minutes earlier…

As I entered the cafeteria, everyone grew quiet and I knew then, without a doubt. "I'm gonna lose my man-card for this."

But Kory was worth it.

_

* * *

_

The present…

"Have you lost your mind?" Roy yelled into the phone. "You got a girlfriend!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and rolled my eyes at Kory who giggled before taking another bite of strawberry ice cream.

"Is she _there_ with you?" he shrieked. "Dick… Dick, listen to me. You said you never wanted another girlfriend, remember? You said they were clingy!"

"I kind of like it when Kory's clingy," I said, winking at her.

Roy sighed. "You were abducted by aliens, weren't you?"

"I knew it!" Gar yelled in the background.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now…"

"Dick, don't you dare hang up the phone! I can get you some help, buddy. Strip therapy!"

"I'm not going to justify that with a response," I said before hanging up.

"You know, by saying that, you actually responded, right?" Kory asked.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing the spoon from my empty bowl and using it to steal some ice cream from hers. "But I don't think Roy is smart enough to figure that out."

Kory leaned over and pulled my spoon into her mouth, stealing back her ice cream. "That's mean," she scolded. "It's not that he isn't smart enough. He just doesn't look away from the mirror long enough to figure things out."

I chuckled.

"Would you like some more ice cream, Miss Kory," Alfred asked as he entered the kitchen.

"No, thank you, Mr. Pennyworth," Kory said. "But I think Dick might."

"Please, call me Alfred. I am beginning to regret telling you my last name," Alfred joked as he scooped more ice cream into my bowl.

Kory smiled timidly. "Yes sir."

"Let me know if I can get you anything else," he said as he backed out the door, giving me two thumbs up when Kory's back was turned.

Once he was gone, I scooted my stool closer to Kory's. Looking down at my bowl of ice cream, I began to stir it around. Five, four, three, two-

"I thought you wanted more ice cream," she said, taking the bait.

I pouted. "Nooo. I wanted _your_ ice cream."

"Oh. Well, that's too bad," she teased, taking another bite of her ice cream and dragging her tongue over the spoon before licking her lips.

"How about a challenge, then? Winner gets your ice cream."

"What kind of challenge?" she asked, turning to face me.

I rested my forehead against hers. "The first person to kiss the other loses." This way I got her ice cream _and_ a kiss. A win-win situation; and I loved winning.

"Deal," she said.

She brought her face closer to mine, faintly brushing our noses together. One of her hands trailed tantalizingly over my bicep, fire burning in its wake; while the other fingered the edge of my shirt, reminding me of when I sat shirtless in her room and her green orbs eyed me hungrily. I wanted - no, _needed_ - to kiss her.

"You're cheating," I breathed shakily. I had forgotten the affect she had on me. I might lose…

Her hand moved slowly up my arm and to my shoulder where she gently brushed the skin by my neck. I shivered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, but the smirk on her face told me otherwise.

Well, two could play at that game.

I lightly rested my hand on her knee and traced its circular bone through her jeans before gliding my thumb up the inside of her thigh. Then I slid my hand back down her leg just as slowly and teasingly as she had done to my arm, her skin twitching beneath my fingers. My other hand reached the back of her neck, where I kneaded its soft skin.

Her bottom lip trembled and she pulled it between her teeth in resistance. My mind fogged over as I skimmed my hand over her jaw to her chin and pulled her lip free with my thumb. It flashed white before blood filled it again, making it a coral pink. Our eyes met; both clouded with want.

I was going to lose.

But Kory's phone rang.

She groaned, the hand on my shoulder now clutching my hair in annoyance.

"Don't answer," I pleaded.

"I have to," she said. "It's Karen's ring tone; she'd kill me for screening her calls. Besides," she said pulling back, "if we kept going, I would have lost."

I smirked. "How 'bout we call it a tie?"

She nodded while pulling the phone from her pocket. "For now."

While she talked to Karen, I traced patterns on her leg, not even paying attention to their conversation, but to the sound of Kory's voice.

"Dick," Kory said, "Karen says that you aren't officially my boyfriend until you take me shopping." The amusement in her eyes told me she thought this was funny. "She says that you're in luck because she and Vic are heading over to the mall right now and she could give you some pointers."

"Tell Karen she can stick her pointers wh-"

"He says we'll meet you there, Karen. Mm-hm. Okay. Bye."

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest and peering down at her with puppy eyes.

She pouted back, looking far cuter than I ever could. "Dick," she whimpered, "don't you want to be my official boyfriend?"

I sighed, grabbing the car keys and then taking her hand and pulling her to the door, ice cream forgotten for the moment.

She kissed my cheek.

'Whipped' didn't even _begin_ to cover me.

When we got there, Karen laid down the law. I would be the bag boy. I could not complain. I could not give my opinion on any clothing, shoe, or piece of jewelry unless asked. I could not ask to go to the food court, arcade, or bathroom; and I definitely couldn't go without permission. I would end every statement with "Anything else, sweetheart?" And, most importantly, I would remember that all shoes do _not_ look the same and saying as much would result in a suspension of _privileges_.

Vic chuckled at the crazed look in my eyes. "Don't run, dude. Trust me. There's a reason girls don't play football. _Our_ safety." Then he patted my back with enough force to move a car and followed behind the girls.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. Kory looked gorgeous in everything she tried on, but when she asked me what I thought, I told her the truth; that the red dress looked hot on her, but the purple one made her look insanely beautiful so she should get both; that the strappy heels were extremely sexy, but they made her taller than me and would appreciate her putting them back; that the sunglasses were nice, but nothing should hide those eyes.

Karen was impressed, nodding in approval, while Vic was going into shock. I think he thought I was abducted by aliens, too.

After a quick stop at the food court, we were on the move, again, heading to our seventeenth store of the day.

While the clerk scanned Kory's purchases in _Club Banana_, I came up behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder, wishing I could wrap my arms around her waist, but knowing that they were full of shopping bags.

"Anything else, sweetheart?" I whispered in her ear.

She leaned into me, opening her mouth to reply, but yawning cutely instead.

I smiled, sliding my credit card and grabbing the new bags before turning to Karen. "Permission to speak?"

She nudged Vic with her elbow, giving him a look that clearly said to take notes. "Permission granted."

"Kory looks pretty tired. I think we're gonna head out."

Karen shook her head in amazement at my boyfriend skills. "I didn't think you had it in you, Grayson."

Kory looked at me through sleepy eyes. "I did."

We said goodbye after that and I took her home, carrying her bags inside and briefly, but sweetly kissing her goodnight.

As I walked down her porch that night, I realized it was official.

I was falling in love with Kory Anders; not quite there yet, but getting closer with every second.

_**

* * *

**_

Bonus: She Won't Let it Go

_Set Before Dick met Kory_

_Dick's P.O.V._

I didn't do commitment. I didn't join clubs or teams and I definitely didn't get in relationships.

They were messy, especially for guys that were as, for lack of a better word, _promiscuous_ as I was. But when Barbara Gordon straddled my lap and asked to be my girlfriend, I said yes for two reasons.

The first of which being that she was good in bed (and the car and the janitors' closet by the chemistry labs); the second being that she promised she didn't want anything serious.

She wanted to be my girlfriend for the title and the popularity that came with it, no strings attached.

Babs was a darn good liar.

I found this out at Angel Parr's sixteenth birthday party. We were messing around in one of the guest rooms upstairs, and she told me she loved me.

It had been an accident and she apologized profusely afterward, but it was the truth. I saw it in her eyes.

She thought that someday, I would wake up and love her back; that once I got over my fear of commitment we could be together.

But I wasn't afraid of commitment. I was afraid of guilt.

That was why I didn't do relationships: someone always gets hurt. Roy told me that and, the one time I didn't listen, I ended up feeling like the jerk I knew I was.

Because I didn't love her back.

And I knew I should break up with her, since we obviously weren't on the same page. But I didn't.

Don't get me wrong; I tried tons of times, but Babs was smart. Every time I'd open my mouth, her hands would find my pants' zipper and I'd stop thinking.

The guys and I joked about trying to get her off my balls, but I didn't really think it was funny.

Babs and I no longer had the mutual understanding I shared with most girls. I was with her for the sex and she was with me for love.

The guilt ate me alive. This was my fault. I should have ended things at the party. I shouldn't have led her on.

I was such a dick.

I finally managed to break up with her at the beginning of summer. I planned to go with Roy to the Bahamas, so it would be a clean break.

She took it well, not shedding a single tear, only asking that we stay friends with a suggestive wink.

I still see her at school, sometimes. She'll smile and wave like she's perfectly content with being just friends, but I see the hope in her eyes.

She won't let it go.

* * *

Author's Note: Miss me? Don't worry. I shouldn't be gone that long again. Summer Break is coming up in a few days and that means two _sweet_ months of freedom from school (as long as I ignore my summer reading project - which I probably will).

I would like to take this moment to thank the absolutely wonderful Star of Airdrie for looking over this chapter for me. She is amazing! -holds up sign that says 'applause,' then starts clapping- Why am I clapping by myself? -waits for everyone else to clap- That's better. If I can clap in a room by myself like a weirdo, so can you. ;)

On another note, two awesome people have joined fanfiction: my little sister, Missy Unknown, and my muse, missnunyastalkerfan. missnunyastalkerfan and I are co-authoring an AU BB/Rae fic that we'll be posting sometime this summer. I have one word for you guys: Vegas.

It'll be called "Last Name" so keep an eye out for it, please. And don't worry, there's some Rob/Star stuff in there, too.

Ooo, and what did you all think of the bonus? Weren't expecting Dick to be such a man-ho, were you? Haha... But, hey, he's getting better.

So... last chapter I asked for 15 reviews. Guess how many I got... 19! You are the bestest reviewers in the world! It's so great to see new names and also hear from people that have been reviewing all along. I love you guys _so _much! -hugs-

This time I'm gonna ask for **20 reviews **in order for you to get the bonus. Here are your couple choices:

Gar and Rachel- Their first tutoring session (titled: Oops).

Roy and Jade- Titled: More Than Just Flirting

Greg and Kole- How they met (titled: She Took my Tongue).

Allan and Toni- How they got together (titled: I Wear the Pants).

Wally and Jen- How they got together (titled: Cheap, Fast, and Easy).

Fang and Kitten- Fang's feelings on his off-again-on-again relationship (titled: I Never Thought She'd go to Him).

Warren and Angel- Warren's reaction to Malchior hitting on Angel (titled: Spoken For).

_To the reviewers I couldn't reply to:_

_Crystal 700: LOL. Sorry I scared you. Thanks; the "and he's still breathing" line was one of my favorites, too. Great hearing from you, again!_

_Lidia: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Riceball: I love your name! Sorry you had to wait so long. Say hi to the besties for me!_

_blue-eco-sage: Hi! Thank you very much. -squeals- Hehe, sorry. Darn those fangirly emotions, lol. I'm so glad you've embraced them! Who are you pulling for on the next bonus?_

**Now -pulls out a pocket watch and starts swinging it back and forth- you are going to review for this chaaaaaapter. You are going to review for this chaaaaaapter. -snaps fingers-**

**How are my hypnotic skills? ;D**


	8. It's all Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Oh, please.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Part I: It's all Fun and Games…**_

_(Kory's POV) _

I was in a good mood as Dick and I walked down the halls after school. Like, a _really_ good mood. An _unbridled joy – walkin' on sunshine – omg, am I high?_ kind of good mood.

Giddy – that was the right word! Gosh, when was the last time I'd felt giddy?

Dick chuckled. "Someone's happy," he said as I started swinging our hands. "Looking forward to spending the weekend with your _awesome_ boyfriend?"

_The weekend… Eternity… _"Maybe a little," I granted.

"You know, this Sunday will be a week that we've known each other. We should do something to… Hey, are you okay?" he asked, looking back to where I stood, frozen in place.

_A week? Was that it?_

"Kory?"

"_They don't call him 'Dick' for nothing and I would just __hate__ to see you all depressed over some boy, again."_

"Kory."

_"You aren't really surprised, are you, cutie? You can't be that naïve."_

"Kory!"

I looked up to see that Dick had moved us to the side of the hallway. His eyes searched mine worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… panicked for a second. Big test next week."

He quirked a brow at me. "Right. When you feel like telling me what's _really _wrong…"

"I'm just… not ready to talk about it, I guess," I said apologetically. "Can I tell you later?"

He eyed me hesitantly. "Okay. That frown has to go, though. Smile for me?"

I gave him a halfhearted attempt and he shook his head. "Not even _close_." He rubbed his chin, a thinking habit of his I'd started to notice, before snapping his fingers. "Would you feel better if I told you a secret?"

Curiosity peeked, I nodded.

Leaning down to my ear, he whispered, "I am extremely jealous of Silkie."

I rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously, I have never been more jealous of an inanimate object in my life."

"All right," I said doubtfully. "Why?"

"Because he gets to sleep with you every night."

"Dork," I said, but I smiled despite myself.

"You _still _like it," he claimed with a victorious smirk, lowering his lips to mine.

And I let him kiss me, let the teasing caress of his lips make _happy happy happy_.

He pulled away, eyes bright as he brushed our noses. "I didn't think you had it in you, Kor, making out with your boyfriend where teachers can see. You're such a rebel."

"Shut up!" I gasped, pushing off the locker we'd ended up against and checking to see if there were indeed teachers watching.

There weren't.

Dick grinned and started walking again.

I swung our hands, falling (or was it flying) back into that euphoria only he could bring out in me.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Wally called as we neared the parking lot. He bumped fists with Dick and winked cheekily at me.

"Seriously, Wally?" Dick laughed, shoving him playfully. "I've had a girlfriend for, like, _a day _and you're already hitting on her."

"Why, Dick, I don't know _what_ you're talking about," Wally said with faux innocence. "Anyway, I'm glad I caught you guys. We're all heading over to the park to play football and Karen wanted me to tell you to meet us there."

"I don't think so," Dick retorted at the same time I said, "Football sounds like fun!"

"Babe, didn't you hear what he said? Karen didn't _ask_ us if we wanted to go to the park, she _told_ us. Just think, if she's bossy right now, imagine how much worse it would be if people actually started listening to her."

"I hear that logic," Wally said. "No offense to Karen."

"Besides," Dick crooned, tugging on my hair, "I'd rather keep you all to myself."

Widening my eyes, I pushed out my bottom lip and clasped my hands in front of me.

"No, no, no, no, no," Dick said, covering his eyes. "Kor, The Pout is _cheating_."

Sliding my fingers over his, I tried to pull them away from his eyes, but they wouldn't budge. With a sigh, I rested my forehead near his ear. "Please," I pleaded softly.

He groaned, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Fine," he resigned. "But you're on my team."

I smiled against his neck_._

Wally shook his head in amusement as he walked off. "I'll meet you guys there."

I settled for holding Dick's hand instead of being in his arms (which were quickly becoming my favorite place to be). "Come on," I said, dragging him while I skipped to the motorcycle.

"Let's pick up the car, first," he said as he matched my pace. "I don't want munchkin-demons anywhere _near_ the R-Cycle."

I nudged him with my shoulder. "Kids aren't that bad."

He glanced at me skeptically. "I helped my friend babysit his cousin, Gizmo, this one time, and the kid disappeared. We found him taking my motorcycle apart to use the pieces on his tricycle."

"Wow, that must have been one smart k—" Dick threw me a look. "I mean: Oh, goodness, no! The horror!"

He nodded solemnly.

"Although, it never would have happened, if you had been watching him like you were _supposed_ to. You just aren't a good babysitter."

"You get way too much pleasure out of my defeat," he deduced all detective-like as he tossed me a helmet and climbed onto the motorcycle with his own.

I pulled my helmet on and sat behind him. "Well, someone's got to downsize that ego."

Forty-five minutes later, we were pulling up to the park with a huge picnic basket and a cooler full of drinks from Alfred.

A few of our friends were throwing a football around and I spotted Rachel and Gar sitting under a tree a little farther from everyone else. They had some books out and Gar actually appeared to be concentrating, so it was probably a last minute tutoring session.

"Hey, what took you?" Roy said as we got out of the car.

"Is that food?" Vic gasped, dropping the football he'd been posed to throw to Allan and dashing over to grab the basket from Dick.

"Gee, help yourself," Dick muttered under his breath.

"Don't mind if I do," Wally said, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing a sandwich before zipping away from a fast approaching Jen.

"Get back here, moron!" she shrieked. "Hey, guys," she panted as she ran passed us.

"Honey, calm down," Wally called over his shoulder. "I was only kidding when I said you pigtails looked like horns!"

"Watch out, speedster," Allan warned as he and Roy walked up. "I think she's catching up to you."

Wally glared at him incredulously. "What? That's impossible! I'm the fastest b—" and then he fell on his face.

Jen marched up to him. Snatching his sandwich, she took a thoughtful bite while her eyes raked over his disheveled mass on the ground. "Tie your shoe," she said, finally, before stalking off.

"That was miiiine," Wally whimpered.

"You know I've got more over here, right?" Dick asked.

"Forget that," Roy ordered, grabbing Dick by the shoulders. "I need to ask you something important."

… "Okay."

"Did you take Kory shopping yesterday? Because Vic told me that you guys went to the mall and you were the _perfect boyfriend_. He said Karen thinks we could _learn_ something from you—which is ridiculous; so I told him he was lying, that you would never act so whipped and he shouldn't joke like that. Then Wally comes up and he's like, 'Dude, it's true. I saw them before I got here and they were all lovey-dovey against the lockers.' So I go, 'No way. Dick doesn't do lovey-dovey,' and he goes, 'If you say so, but Kory's the one that convinced him to come today because he can't even tell her no,' and I went, 'I don't believe you guys. I mean, this is _Dick _we're talking about.' Then Allan was all, 'People change, Roy,' in his freaking I-know-everything voice. So I need you to tell me_—tell_ _me_—they were lying and you haven't become this wimp they're making you out to be."

Dick smirked. "You all gossip like chicks."

"Just answer me," Roy snapped. And that's when I went from being kinda insulted to noticing how truly upset he looked. As I took in his sagged posture and desperate voice I realized something else had to be bothering him.

"Yeah, man," Dick responded. "I took Kory shopping. But I don't see what the big deal is. Just chill, alright?" He clapped Roy on the shoulder, handed a picnic blanket to Allan from the backseat and grabbed the cooler, kissing my cheek before heading off to go find shade.

I looked at Roy, who was still standing by the car glaring at the ground. "Roy?" I uttered softly.

His head popped up. "Oh, hey, Kory. What's up?"

I took a step towards him. "You know Dick will always be your friend, right? I mean… I would _never_ try to come between you two."

"Aw, shoot," he said, eyes going wide. "No, Kory, I know you wouldn't try t—I mean, I know you would never—Ugh, I am so _stupid_!" he growled, pulling me into a hug.

I patted his back awkwardly.

"Kory, I'm sorry," he sighed into my hair. "I didn't even think about how all of that would sound to you. I have _nothing_ against you. I just… It's… Just, please, don't hurt him, okay?"

And then everything clicked and I hugged him tighter, wishing I'd had a friend to protect _me_ this way when I had been with Xavier. "I won't, Roy," I soothed. "I won't."

He pulled back, giving me a genuine smile. "Thanks. That's all I needed to hear." Shuffling his feet and clearing his throat embarrassedly, he added, "Guess we should head over to the others before Dick sees me talking to his girlfriend and decides to come kick my butt."

I laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Walking to the picnic blanket, I settled down between Rachel and Dick, grabbing a sandwich and tuning in to the conversation.

Rose was giggling. "You guys won't believe who I saw on my way here… Dr. _Lightweight_!"

_Ah. _Jump City's resident drunkard, Dr. Light, was actually a very smart man with a PhD from Princeton University. However, after his wife left him, he went a little… crazy.

"He was getting arrested for public intoxication again," Rose continued, "and he pulls out this flashlight. So the cops are all, 'Sir, we've been through this before. Drop the _weapon_' and he's like, 'What's the matter? Afraid of the light?'"

"Oy, 'e must 'ave been _sloshed_," Toni said.

Jade nodded. "Flashlights don't even work in broad daylight."

"I bet you five bucks he got jumped," Karen declared.

"Didn't you already lose a bet this week?" I taunted.

"What bet?" Allan asked.

"Rose and Jade bet Karen and me that Dick would ask Kory to be his girlfriend before the end of the week," Rachel deadpanned. She glowered at Dick. "I lost."

"My bad," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Karen dismissed, pulling out her money. "I'm like 98 percent sure this time. Now, who's in?"

A chorus of me's rang out and money was piled up in the center of our circle.

"Based on my experience with the law, I'm gonna bet with Karen," Jen stated, not offering any information on what that _experience_ was; although she shared a look with Wally.

Toni, Roy, Jade, Vic, and Rachel also bet with Karen, while Dick, Gar, Kole, Allan, Wally, and I bet against them in hopes that our justice system didn't 'jump' defenseless (and mentally ill) elderly men.

Once everyone's choice was validated (yes, _validated_, on paper and in _pen _because we took our bets very seriously), Rose told us, "They totally jumped him. It was _classic_!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Dick fumed.

"Someone's a sore loser," I teased.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

Jen divvied up the money. "And my dad said I always jinxed his lottery tickets," she chided as she counted her winnings.

"Come on, ya'll," Vic bellowed, pocketing his cash. "Time to play some fooooooooooootball!"

"Kory's on my team," Dick said. "I called it."

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Rose said. "I can see how that would go."

Jade picked up on where she was going. "Wow, Rose, our team sure is losing badly," she acted, pretending to be disappointed.

"Yeah," Rose sighed dramatically. "Maybe if Dick stopped checking out Kory's rear and started paying attention, we'd be able to score a touchdown."

Everyone snickered and Dick shrugged. "It's a really nice rear."

I slapped his shoulder, trying to cover my blush.

"So, it's settled, then. Boys against girls," Jen said.

"But there are two more girls than there are guys," Gar pointed out.

"Wow, Gar. Did you do that math in your head?" Rachel asked sarcastically, causing him to pout. "I'll be referee."

"I have to go, anyway," Kole mumbled, pink coloring her checks. "I have a date."

"With Greg?" asked Toni.

She nodded shyly.

Toni bear-hugged her. "I'm so'appy for you, girly! We've been waiting on 'im to ask you out for _forever_."

"Actually, I asked him out," Kole said. "I guess I decided to take my own advice." She smiled at Dick and then turned to me. Pulling me in for a hug, she whispered, "Take care of my big brother, okay?" before waving goodbye and heading off for her date.

"All right, so boys versus girls it is!" Karen said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the girls. "Don't worry; we'll go easy on you guys."

"Karen, what have I told you about lying?" Jen chastised.

"No mercy," Rose warned the boys.

"You lot'll be wailin' for your mum," Toni added.

"Girls, quit. You're scaring Roy," Jade said. "He looks like he's gonna pee his pants."

"Oh, that is _it_!" Roy said. "You girls are going _down_!"

"It is on like Donkey Kong!" Gar exclaimed.

"Booyah, grass stain!" Vic said, fist punching the air.

Wally dashed over to Jen and pecked her cheek (because they were cute like that) before running over to the guys' side.

Dick and Roy were already there, mumbling some mantra about winning being the only thing that mattered.

I leaned into the girl huddle. "So, what's the plan?"

"They won't be expecting us to know what we're doing," Karen said, taking charge. "They think this is a man's sport. But today, we're here to play football. Are you girls prepared to get dirty?"

Devilish grins spread across our faces.

Karen grinned back. "Then here's what we'll do."

Moments later, we were ready. It was decided that I would be guarding Dick, not because I was his girlfriend, but because I was his _weakness_. Or, at least, that's what Karen said. When I turned around, I was thinking we might have that a little backwards.

Because Dick was shirtless.

And sweaty.

Probably from the stretches that Vic was leading the boys out in to warm them up for the game, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that my eyes had gone so wide I was pretty sure they were gonna fall out of their sockets.

The girls looked back at me and Karen met my eyes, silently asking if I could handle this. I scoffed. Of course I could handle this… I think.

_Get it together, Anders,_ I thought as I righted my face.

Karen nodded her approval before picking up the football and throwing it to Vic. "Ladies first, Sparky."

Vic grinned and passed Gar the ball to hike.

As we took our positions, you could taste the competition in the air. Karen's words came back to me: _We just have to throw them off in the beginning. That first down is all that matters._

"Red!" Vic shouted.

I looked at Dick.

"Twenty-two!"

_Bring it__, babe._

"Hut! Hut! Hut!"

And we were off!

Dick sprinted to my left and I was right on his tail, waiting for the most opportune moment. When he looked back to see where I was, I slipped, crashing to the ground at a speed that left grass stains on my knees.

"Kory!" he yelled, rushing to my side. "Are you okay?"

My bottom lip quivered. "No," I said, pulling my hand up between us. "I think I broke a nail."

His eyebrows shot up. "What?"

I looked over at Jade, who was currently sitting on top of Roy's back filing her finger nails just like we had planned. "Jade! Can I borrow that when you're finished?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks!" I turned back to Dick and winked.

His eyes widened as he realized he'd just gotten played. Frantically, he looked around to see who still had a chance at catching the ball.

He spotted Wally running around like a chicken with its head cut off as Jen rode his back piggyback style, her hands over his eyes.

Rose had easily tripped Gar, whose feet where too big for the rest of him, and was now waiting for Vic to try and run the ball.

That is, if he could get past Karen—which he couldn't.

Their only hope was Allan.

"Allan!" Vic screeched, pulling his arm back and releasing the ball in a final attempt to get some yardage.

Allan darted after the ball. "I've got it!" he yelled.

"No ya don't," Toni said as she snatched the ball out of the air like she was _born_ to play football and took off towards the boys' in-zone.

Allan was hot on her tail, though, so she raced past Rose who tackled him to the ground, and kept on running.

Karen ran behind Jade to block her from a desperate Vic.

And then…

TOUCHDOWN!

"Yes!" Toni exclaimed. "That's what I'm blooming talking about!"

Vic looked around in a daze, his eyes finally resting on Wally and Jen and then narrowing. "Oh, that is a _foul_! REF!"

Rachel looked up from her book. "Yeah… when I said I would referee, I meant 'please, leave me alone so I can read'. Wait, no—scratch the 'please'."

"This is ridiculous!" Roy said in outrage as he allowed Jade to file _his_ nails.

I looked at Dick, expecting him to be just as angry, but instead he was smirking at me from his spot on the ground. "Kory," he said, bringing his forehead to mine. "You girls aren't playing fair."

I gulped at the mischief in his eyes.

"Would you like it if we stopped playing fair, too?" he asked, resting a hand on my cheek.

"Please," I tried to scoff, although it came out all breathy. "Like it would do you any good."

He chuckled. "We'll see."

And _that_ is how we went from playing football to playing _flirt-ball_.

No joke.

When Karen picked up the ball Gar fumbled, Vic picked up Karen _and_ the ball to carry them in for a touchdown.

When Roy tried to stop Jade from catching the ball, she twirled her hair by her neck to get his attention a little _lower_.

When Rose threw a pass, Wally kissed Jen on one shoulder and caught the ball over her other.

When Toni whispered dirty words in her heaviest British accent to Allan at the line up, he didn't even hear Vic say "Hut!"

When I was running in for a touchdown, Dick stood in my path and asked me to _please_ hand him the ball in that voice that shuts down my brain, while Gar tackled me from behind.

We were all a hot mess by the time we called it a quits at sunset. And as Rose walked over to Rachel and told her that she should play next time so she could finally jump Gar, I smiled; because, just like how our final score was a tie, we were all winners today.

And I wanted us to stay this happy forever.

_**Part II: Until Someone gets Hurt**_

_(Kitten's POV)_

I was _so_ not happy about what I saw as I looked through my binoculars.

Dicky-poo smiling at Kory.

Dicky-poo tackling Kory playfully.

Dicky-poo staring at Kory all love struck.

"Why won't he look like that at me~eeee?" I whined, tossing my binoculars into the backseat of my pink convertible and looking at Babs for an answer since she was in the passenger seat.

I thought I saw her roll her eyes, but that was impossible. She couldn't be, like, _that_ stupid.

"Well?" I snapped.

"Maybe Fang scared him into keeping his distance," Angel piped from the backseat.

"Yeah," Babs said. "That's gotta be it." She didn't sound very serious, though. I think she was being sarkisstic with me or something.

"Cut the attitude, Babs," I sneered. "I'm, like, totally doing this for you, you know."

"Right, we're stalking Dick in your car right now for me," Babs snorted.

"We are," I said. "Once I break those two up, you can totally have a chance with Dicky-poo, again. I'm, like, doing you a huge favor."

"Kitten, I have a boyfriend, remember? _Jason_. He's a really great guy."

"Great looking," Angel corrected. "He's a really great _looking_ guy."

"See! You would leave him for Dicky-poo in, like, a heartbeat." She totally wouldn't, but I saw her second-guess herself. _Perrrrfect._

_That's it, Babsy. Doubt yourself. Fall right into my plan._

I smiled innocently.

The rearview mirror cracked.

_**Bonus: Oops**_

_Set before Chapter One_

Gar's adoptive father was a perfectionist.

His job had to be perfect, his house had to be perfect, his family had to be perfect; so when his son began making less than perfect grades in school… Well…

"I let the 97 in Calculus go! I put up with your goofy personality and your _jokes_, but an 81 in English is unacceptable! No child of mine is going to disgrace me with grades like that!"

"Steve, please—"

"Quiet, Rita! You'll fix this, boy. Do you hear me? _Look at me when I'm talking to you!_ I said 'Do you hear me?'"

"Yes, sir," he said weakly.

"What?"

He squared his shoulders. "Yes, sir!"

He crumpled as soon as the older man left.

"Oh, Garfield, honey," Rita crooned to him, cradling him in her arms like the child she could never have, the child that didn't fit into Steve's perfect world. "He didn't mean to say it like that. He just wants what's best for you. He wants you to make good grades so you can have a bright future. You understand, don't you, honey? You're such a bright boy…"

_Such a dumb boy. But I'll fix it – I will! I'll make Steve proud of me. I'll be perfect._

Perhaps it was those thoughts that lead him to the dark-haired girl in his English class.

Or perhaps it was _fate_.

As he neared the girl sitting in the back row of the classroom, he pushed away thoughts of running to his best friend, his friend who accepted all his imperfection and let him be himself.

Himself wasn't good enough, right now.

Hopefully the creepy, smart chick would change that.

"Um… Hi. It's Rebecca, right?" he asked by way of greeting.

"Rachel," she corrected, not looking up from her book.

_Oops._ He shifted uncomfortably, at a loss for how to respond.

She sighed, closing her book and looking up at him. "Did you need something?"

_I need to be perfect. _"I need an English tutor," he mumbled.

She was silent for a moment. Then, "Are you failing?"

"No."

She raised a brow at him and Gar realized it softened her features. She looked feminine. Pretty. _I hadn't noticed before_.

"Why do you need a tutor if you aren't failing?" she asked, her emotionless voice becoming skeptical.

"Because I'm – I mean my _grades_ aren't good enough for him." The words were bitter in his mouth as he glared at the floor and they probably didn't make any sense to Rachel.

But when he looked up, her eyes were piercing his _soul_, looking past the yellow happy face on his T-shirt and staring into his very heart – his very _hurt_.

"I'll help you," she whispered. "I've got issues with my father, too."

Tearing out a page from her notebook, she jotted down an address and handed it to him. "Meet me here after school."

"Okay," he said, turning to walk to his seat as the bell rang. He tripped over her bag. "Heh-heh. Oops."

She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book, but he thought he saw a smile – just a small one – touch her lips.

He smiled, too.

All things considered, the house Gar arrived at shouldn't have surprised him, but he'd thought places like this only existed in cheap Blockbuster horror films. The house was a tall, two-story monstrosity gray in color and complete with creaky porch steps. _Well, this is homey._

With a gulp, he rang the doorbell.

And waited.

And shifted from foot to foot.

And tugged at his collar.

And thought about running home – even turning to do so until he remembered that his father was at home.

Then the door whined open and, instead of Lurch from "The Addams Family" stepping out with a grunted "You raaaaang?" Gar was met with the silent stare of Rachel's mother. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hi, um… Is Rachel home?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she is. My daughter mentioned she was expecting company, but she failed to tell me that you were _male_. Are you Rachel's boyfriend?"

Gar blanched. "I'm not a boy! No, wait, I mean: I'm not her friend. Oops! No, that came out wrong, too. I'm her… Um… Uhhh…"

"Not very eloquent, are you?"

"Huh?" he asked, looking down at his shirt. "Should I have worn a tie?"

She smiled. "Not 'elegant', dear, _eloquent_."

"Right," he blushed. "I knew that." He didn't. He didn't even know what eloquent meant.

"Of course. Forgive me…"

"Garfield Logan, ma'am. Gar for short."

"Garfield, I'm Rachel's mother. Please, come in," she added, stepping back from the door so he could enter.

He walked through the door just as Rachel appeared on the stairs a few feet away.

Ms. Roth motioned towards Gar. "I just had the most delightful conversation with your… acquaintance."

"Mother, don't patronize him. That's my job," Rachel said as she walked down the stairs. "We can work in here, _Garfield_," she added, emphasizing his name to show that, unlike him, she knew the name of the person who'd been in her English class for almost seven months now.

"You can, uh, call me Gar," he mumbled as he moved to follow her.

"My," Ms. Roth said. "Frisky little fellow, isn't he?"

"Kill me," Rachel deadpanned.

Ms. Roth turned toward another door. "Don't do anything I would do, darling," she called over her shoulder.

"Doesn't she mean 'don't do anything I _wouldn't_ do'?" Gar asked.

"Trust me, dear. You haven't met her father," Ms. Roth said as she meandered away.

"Well," Rachel sighed, "now that she's finished mentally and emotionally scarring you for life, let's go read _The Crucible_."

While Gar would like to say that everything coming out of Rachel's mouth held his rapt attention… That didn't happen. Sure, he was positive that every single point she made was absolutely _fascinating_, but her monotone was kind of on the verge of boring him to tears.

So, instead of focusing on the words that left her lips as he tried to balance his pencil on his nose, he focused on the lips themselves with the single-mindedness of the teenage boy he was.

This of course led to his focusing on the sharp angle of her nose (like her mother's) and then to the roundness of her face and how well it would fit between his hands or on his shoulder.

As his eyes were about to travel down to some other round body parts, he was suddenly aware that monotone voice responsible for lulling him into his appraisal had become pissed.

"You zoned out again, didn't you?"

Gar snatched the pencil off of his nose and sat up straight. "Um…"

Rachel facepalmed.

"Sorry. It's just that the book—"

"Play."

"—is really boring."

"You're joking. Abigail is falsely accusing innocent people of being witches so that she can have Goody Proctor's husband and social power."

"So… there's sex in this book?"

"Play. And there's implied sex."

Gar opened up his own copy of the play. "What page are we on?" he asked.

A few minutes later, Ms. Roth poked her head into the room. "Garfield, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure," Gar said as he and Rachel began to stand – and trip, once again, on Rachel's bag; Gar pulling her down with him as he landed on top of her with an "Oomph!"

Ms. Roth walked fully into the room and looked over the couch. "Dear, I asked if you'd like to stay for dinner not _bedtime_."

"Heh-heh. Oops."

* * *

Author's Note:

I know, I know. Where on Earth have I been, right? I mean two months shy of a year between updates is completely unacceptable. *Is ashamed* Forgive me?

Dudes, I have the greatest, awesomest, most _spectacular_ news! I. Have. A BETA! Ohmygosh, I'm so excited! She's so impressive; nothing gets past her - _nothing_. And her patience as she beta-ed this chapter not once, not twice, but _thrice_ - gah, there aren't word to describe how grateful I am for her. 'Her' being Tari Silmarwen. Did you get that? _Tari Silmarwen_. You can also find her under the Favorite Authors section of my profile. (In case you didn't catch my oh-so-subtle hints, this is me telling you that you should check out her stories. Seriously. And review, of course. Tell her I said hi.)

Speaking of reviews, you guys do not disappoint! I keep raising the bar and you keep kicking its butt! I asked for 20 reviews - you gave me 21 - and now, we are _nine_ reviews away from 100! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear from you all and know what you think. Bonuses truly aren't enough to show you how thankful I am, but I hope they'll suffice. And don't think that I've forgotten you - yes, you - that add this story to your favorites lists and me to your favorite authors. I love you, too! I'd still love to hear from you, but no pressure; I appreciate that people even read this. Ergo, for **25 reviews**, I will give you **the bonus of your choice:**

Roy and Jade- Titled: More Than Just Flirting

Greg and Kole- How they met (titled: She Took my Tongue).

Allan and Toni- How they got together (titled: I Wear the Pants).

Wally and Jen- How they got together (titled: Cheap, Fast, and Easy).

Fang and Kitten- Fang's feelings on his off-again-on-again relationship (titled: I Never Thought She'd go to Him).

Warren and Angel- Warren's reaction to Malchior hitting on Angel (titled: Spoken For).

_To the reviewers I couldn't reply to__:_

_RichardKori: Thank you! I'm sorry Greg and Kole didn't win the bonus (They are so cute!), but don't give up. Hope you liked this chapter!_

_lidia: Lol, you are SOOO AWESOME, munchkin!_

_: That means a lot. Thank you(:_

_quezti: Thanks! Glad to be back - I love fanfiction! Roy and Jade lost the bonus by a hair. They were *this close*. Maybe next time, though. ;)_

_mysteree101: Hey! Haha, 'finally' is right. I've got to start updating faster. Miss you!_

_vampirelover0012: Thank you very much! And you're about to get your wish: Dick is going to make a major mistake. But be careful what you wish for... ;)_

**Okay, so don't forget: Check out my other story (_Last Name_), read the fabulous works of Tari Silmarwen, vote for the bonus, and tell me what you thought of the chapter in a REVIEW!**

**Share the love!**


	9. Cheap, Fast, and Easy

Bonus: Cheap, Fast, and Easy

Jen's P.O.V.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm scraping gum off the bottom of desks, you moron."

He plopped down on the floor beside me, his long legs stretching out beneath the desk. Sliding the scraper from my hand to his own, he began to scrape gum into the cup while I leaned back and studied my nails. Hot pink with black glitter on the tips and not a chip in sight.

"Go out with me," he said a moment later.

I laughed. "No."

His lips twitched upward. "So what was it this time?"

"I let the lab rats out in Ms. Rouge's classroom."

"Sounds fun."

"It was a blast."

"I'm a blast."

"What_ever_."

He tried to pull a serious face. "Go out with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

Glancing down, I tilted the cup of gum with my finger and stared inside. "Do you think this will be enough to cover the principal's windshield?"

"Jen."

"Moron."

"Wally!"

We looked up to see one of the Track Twins – I'm not sure which – standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"Hombre, what are you doing? Coach is gonna give you laps again."

"I'll be there in a bit."

"Loco," said the twin, shaking his head and rushing off to practice.

"Crazy," I said, snatching the scraper. "What are you doing here if you have practice?"

"I'm scraping gum off the bottom of desks, you moron."

"Wrong answer."

"I'm asking you out."

"You do that every day."

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"So… what? You run extra laps every day?"

A shrug this time.

"Because of me," I realized.

"Because I'm late."

"Because of _me_."

"Whoa, ego much?" he said. "I get laps because of me."

"Because you're always doing my punishments for me."

"Because I want to."

"Because you're a moron."

"That's my fault, too."

"Look, you wouldn't be late if I wasn't in trouble all the time."

"You wouldn't be in trouble all the time if I could convince you to go out with me."

"How does that even make sense?"

He pinched my cheek. "You're cute when you're worried about me."

I shoved his hand away.

"Go out with me."

"No."

Remembering the scraper in my hand, I scooted over to start taking gum off the next desk. He followed with the cup. I ignored him.

"Fine, I'm going," he said, standing and brushing off his jeans. "But you'll miss me."

I hate that he was right.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Moron! You can't be in here."

He took in the girls' bathroom, the bucket of sudsy water, the scrub brush in my hand, and my artwork on the walls. "Never took you for the unicorn type."

"Seriously, Wally, if someone walks in-"

Three long strides and he was in front of me. One hand sprawled out against the wall beside my head; the other went to a spot near my hip. "No one will find out if you can be quiet," he said slowly. "Can you be quiet, Jen?"

"Um."

He smirked.

There was no covering up the reason for my sudden lack of diction. I tossed the scrub brush at his chest.

Laughing, he caught it with the hand that had been by my hip as I slipped passed him to lean against a stall, decidedly trying to ignore him (and failing).

"Do you have practice today?" I asked as he scrubbed unicorns off the wall.

He shook his head. "Track meet."

"That's even worse."

He shrugged.

"Go, you idiot."

"Will you watch?"

"What?"

"My track meet."

"Fine."

"What?" he asked, turning to face me with wide eyes.

"I'll go if I can finish cleaning the wall in time."

He flashed me a grin. "You could just say yes, you know? It wouldn't make you less cool."

"What part of _leave_ are you having trouble understanding?"

He dropped the brush in the bucket and dashed out of the restroom. "See you there," he called.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, picking up the scrub brush. Then I rolled my eyes.

He'd finished.

It was misting outside as I found an empty spot on the bleachers and dried it with my sleeve before sitting down.

I spotted him immediately.

Because of his hair, not because I have some freaky radar that sends goosebumps up my arms when he's around or anything.

That'd be weird.

He stretched his legs and then hopped in place, his hair bouncing with him. His eyes were bright and excited – and he was looking right at me.

I instantly looked away.

Then I looked back, picked up my hand and gave a small wave.

He blew me a kiss, laughing when I ignored it.

Two seconds later, the sky decided to rain on the first school function I've ever attended.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I said, pulling up my hood. People scattered around me as I rushed to hide beneath the bleachers.

Great. I had taken the bus today, and I don't even own an umbrella.

Rocking back on my heels and then onto my tiptoes, I searched the crowd for Wally, but, with my height, it was useless; he probably went in with the track team, anyway.

"Moron," I said, winding my arms around myself.

"You called?"

Drenched from his head to his track shoes and holding an umbrella, Wally grinned. "Grabbed this from my car. Thought you might need it."

"You're soaked, you moron!"

"I can't believe you came," he said, pulling me away from the leaky bleachers and under his umbrella.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm kind of a jinx."

"You think it rained because you came to my track meet?" he asked, an eyebrow arched over one of his cobalt eyes. "Jen, my world revolves around you, not the whole world."

"Shut up."

"Go out with me."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want me to go out with you?" I snapped. "I'm the school delinquent, Wally. My own parents have given up on me. Why would you scrub unicorns off the walls _I_ drew on? Or scrap gum off desks? Or run through the pouring rain to get me an umbrella when I treat you like dirt? Why do you even bother talking to me? No one else does."

"Hey," he said, cradling my face with his free hand. His thumb rubbed tears from my cheek.

"Let go," I said, pulling back, wondering when I'd even started crying. "It's just rain water."

"Jen, I am _here_. I'm here right now, and I'll always be here. I'm not going to leave you or give up on you. You couldn't make me leave you if you tried." He chuckled softly. "And I'm pretty sure you've tried."

I stared up at him, probably wide-eyed and snot-nosed and pathetic.

And happy.

"You're a moron."

His eyes questioned mine. "_Your_ moron, right?"

I bobbed my head and wiped at my eyes before anymore tears could embarrass me. "So… Where are we supposed to go for this date?"

He flashed me his dimple, like he needed to do anything else to win me over. "Mega Meaty Meat has some pretty awesome burgers."

I laughed. "You know what they say about people that like fast food, right? That they're cheap, fast, and easy."

"Well, we've got the rest of our lives to prove I'm only one of those things." He winked.

I did not swoon.

…

Much.

* * *

**Kinda Important:**

I'd like to rewrite _Love Story_ since it's been a while, I forgot where I was going with it, and in all honesty it could use some work. (I would not delete this version, just put up a new story. _Love Story Redone_ or something like that.)

However, I also understand that some people have been awaiting the next chapter of this story for over two years and would likely strangle me if I started over instead of updating.

So from May 26, 2013 to the 30th, please put "rewrite" or "update" in your review if you leave one. I'll go with the majority.

On Friday the 31st, I'll post the Roy and Jade bonus and let you know what will happen with this story.

Did you see that? I set a date for the next update. (Gasp, lol.)

Talk to you Friday (or sooner if you review, PM me, or both).

**In case you were curious...**

If I had to explain my hiatus, I'd say I got lost. Like lost in life.

Like everything-I-write-is-terrible, should-I-change-my-major lost.

And if I didn't have my sister, missnunyastalkerfan, this site, and you guys, I don't think I would know how to start writing again.

So thank you.

On dark days, I read your reviews and remember that I don't have to be perfect to be a writer.

I just have to write.

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

While I was away, fanfiction decided to change everything around and all my inbox history is gone with the cyber-wind. So, I might have replied to you twice (oopsy). If I did not reply to you at all, it was a complete accident. Please let me know. I read every review and they are big hugs and ice cream to this struggling author. I want to return the love.

_Replies to Anonymous Reviewers:_

_Phoenix Rose: I seriously must update, haha. It's been forever. Thank you, thank you! Tough times are never truly behind us, but reviews like this add some sunshine to the bleh._

_Richelle Graysbloom: Aw, you're so wonderful(: And speaking of Teen Titans living on, what do you think of the new show? I'm kinda on the line. It's cool, but not exactly what I was asking for when I said I wanted a season six, ya know?_

_StopTalkinGibberish: I'm not sure if this is still the best fanfic you've ever read, but you're review had me smiling for days regardless. I love Kid Flash, too. He's got the whole funny-sensitive-but-still-manly thing going for him. ;) Hope you liked the bonus!_

_Raffytaffy1122: It was spontabulous to have someone say that I'm a really good writer, especially when I have been telling myself the exact opposite. I got all kinds of girly and sentimental of the "loyal reviewer" part because that's just... Wow... I'll try to deserve that. Thank you(:_


	10. The Weird Ones

_Thanks to missnunyastalkerfan and my wonderful sister for pre-reading. You guys put up with so much, haha._

More than Just Flirting

Part One: The Weird Ones

Roy's POV

"Duuuuuude, hurry up," Gar said, quickening his pace. "We _have_ to be first in line." The gold tassels on his shoulder pads bounced and he had to reach up to steady his crown as he sprinted for the movie theater.

"Trust me, Gar," I said, tugging my cap down further and pulling up my jacket collar. "We are _definitely_ the first ones here."

We stepped through the glass doors and were slapped with the smell of popcorn and sugar. Only a few parents and kids littered the lobby, but I kept my shades on just in case one of the people working here went to Jump High.

Gar marched over to the ticket booth, handing our tickets to a bored looking guy with shaggy hair and three piercings in each ear.

He tore off the stubs, looked at the movie time, looked at us, stared hardcore at Gar's ridiculous outfit, and said, "These are for the midnight showing."

Gar nodded.

"At midnight," the guy said.

Gar nodded again.

"It's five o'clock." Bored Guy looked to me for help.

I held up my hands. _I tried. Believe me, I tried._

He sighed. "Look, we aren't even going to start seating for the _Puppet King_ until eleven fifteen. Why don't you guys —"

"No, you look pal!" _Oh boy._ "Jordan Weir produced this movie. The. Jordan. Weir. Nephew of the man that produced _It Came from Jones Lake_. The other fans may not be here yet, but _they_ _will_ _come_. And when they do, we," he pulled me up beside him, "need to be first in line."

"Right then… your highness." He held out the stubs and pointed to the left. "Down that hallway. Theater's on the right."

Gar snatched the tickets. "If this was that _Twilight_ garbage, they'd have the lines roped off by now."

I headed to the concession stand to grab some snacks for our oh-so-long wait while Gar went to guard his "coveted" first place in line. When I got there, he sat on the paisley maroon carpet off to the side of the theater 7.

I slid against the wall until I was sitting down beside him. "Six hours, ten minutes to go," I said as I handed him a large Sprite and a bag of popcorn.

"That's the spirit, dude. Hey, wanna wear my crown for a bit?"

"No thanks."

I won't go into detail about the embarrassment I suffered in the hours that followed, but let's just say there were quite a few cute girls here tonight and I was sitting with the Puppet King.

Oh, yes.

"Dude! Jade, you look awesome!"

I tugged out an earbud and looked up to see Mary Janes and lacy white socks. Next were long, smooth legs I probably lingered on a bit too long.

Her girly skirt turned out to be a dress as my eyes continued upward. It was white with puffy sleeves and lattice detail along the front. Her long, dark hair was held back by a black bow while the rest of it fell over her shoulders.

Her face was pale, her cheeks rosy, her eyes large and green, and her mouth painted a soft red. Lines went from the corners of her lips to the bottom of her jaw, creating a box shape.

I wasn't usually into role-playing, but if she hadn't been Gar's friend I'd have been more than willing to give it another go.

She waved, string swinging from her wrist and elbow. "You too, Gar. Hey, where's Vic? He was supposed to be the puppeteer." She plucked at a string for emphasis.

"Football game in Gotham. He was kicking himself when he gave Roy his ticket. Oh, this is Roy, by the way. Roy, Jade."

"Not a fan, I take it?" Jade asked, taking in my disguise as she sat down in front of us.

"I might be," I said.

Gar snorted.

#

At around ten, those fans Gar was worried about started showing up. The first was a round dude with long red hair and even longer sideburns. On his head was a crown.

"What?" he shrieked as he rounded the corner. "Fourth in line? No!" He paused. "Hey, could I get a picture with you guys? Your costumes are _sweet_."

#

Four hours later, we were exiting the theater and I was trying very hard to walk like a sane person (not run to my car, throw open the door, and peel out of here at a hundred and ninety miles per hour).

That's it, Roy. One foot in front of the other. It was just a movie. Nothing is going to get yo— "Ah! Gar, would you take off that stupid crown? Seriously."

Jade tilted her head woodenly and stared at me with emotionless, wide eyes. Her mouth was set in one of those freaky doll smiles – the ones that make you think they're hiding razor sharp teeth. "You aren't scared, are you, tough guy?" She flashed me a wide grin, and I had to force shoulders back down from around my ears.

I jabbed a finger in her direction. "You, shut up." I pointed to Gar. "You, backseat."

Jade snickered.

"Not like that. Sit in the middle so I can keep an eye on your evil, Puppet King behind."

"Oh, dude, can you give Jade a ride, too? Vic was going to; it's on the way."

I scrubbed a hand over my face. "Can't you take some of that off?" I made an offhanded motion at her face.

"Sure, princess." She pulled a smaller bag out of her purse as proof.

"None of you make any sudden moves, you got it," I said as I unlocked the car and scrambled into the driver's seat.

Gar got in the back, and Jade sat next to me on the passenger's side. As I started the car and pulled out, she rummaged through her bag, pulling out a bottle of pink liquid and a cotton pad. She unscrewed the lid, setting it on her lap, and turned the bottle over to let the cotton soak up the pink stuff. Then she set it between her legs to hold.

"You'd better not spill that in my car," I said, taking quick glances between her and the road.

"Here, hold it then." She flung the bottle at me.

I barely managed to grab it before it hit my beige interior.

"Psycho." I glared, and she blinked innocently and grinned, sending a shudder through me with her stupid, creepy face. "I hate you," I said as I held her pink stuff between my thumb and finger.

Gar laughed. "That's a first. I thought you liked anyone female."

"Aw," Jade said as she put the cotton thingy over her eye, held it there. "I feel so special."

I watched from the corner of my eye as she pulled a fake lash from her eyelid. Then she swiped at her eye again, taking off the leftover gunk.

It was weird. I'd seen plenty of girls pile on makeup, but none of them had ever taken it off in front of me. Counterintuitive, I guess.

She pulled out another cotton pad and held her hand out for the bottle. I passed it to her and she repeated the process before wiping at the black lines by her mouth which she must have done in eyeliner too.

Next she pulled out a wipe, and I felt my shoulders finally relax as her skin lost its dead-like color, making her look more human, less killer puppet.

She took the black bow out of her hair and shook it loose. "Better?"

I nodded. "Hey, who does you eyebrows?" I asked, finally getting a good look at her face.

She shrugged. "I thread them."

"Seriously? 'Cause I pay twenty-five bucks to get mine done, but this last time, some new chick screwed them up. I've been growing them back out."

She turned in her seat. "Should I fix them for you?"

"Not while I'm driving."

"No, duh. I meant later."

Huh. "Yeah. Cool."

"Cool," she said.

"Did you guys just make a date?"

"It's not a date, Gar!"

"Just asking."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, there. :)

Thank you, thank you for all the super sweet reviews! Update won the vote, so that's what I'll be doing. I _might_ still do a rewrite after finishing this version, but again, it will be after finishing this. And it's a maybe.

As I mentioned before, I don't quite remember where I was going with this story, so it won't be connected to _Right Hand_ anymore. That way I'll have some wiggle-room. (If you haven't read _Right Hand_, please don't. Ever. I beg you.)

Now, don't freak out, but I'm going to need, like, a month to plot and write and edit and stuff. But when I come back, you'll (hopefully) be having updates once a week.

Also, I'm not sure if you noticed, but "More than Just Flirting" got a little long. So, it's two parts now. It's probably Daniella TT's fault. Since it was her birthday and Roy/Jade is her favorite.

I'll post Part Two in two weeks, on June 14th, to break up that month of no updates. Then I'll be back on July 5th with the next chapter.

During this month, if you have time, PM me. Make sure I'm writing. Say hi. I would love that(:

And don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of Part One. I could not remember for the life of me why I had Roy thinking Jade's grin was creepy, so I came up with this, lol.

Part Two has the flirting. And the threading.

Talk to you soon!

* * *

_Review Replies:_

_Koriand'r: Thank you! I'll get to work on that update for ya(:_

_Rica: Okie dokie. Thanks for the review, love(:_


	11. Tangled Thread

_So grateful to the little sister and missnunyastalkerfan for pre-reading. And Roy appreciates that you two understand his serious side. ;)_

More than Just Flirting

Part Two: Tangled Thread

Roy's POV

We both knew how to play this game.

I could tell.

I could tell that while she might not sleep around the way I do, she wasn't innocent. Not with the way her eyes teased and her hips swayed as she walked.

I could tell by the way she eyed my biceps as I took off my jacket and asked her where she wanted me – because it was the same way I eyed her legs in those skin tight jeans.

I could tell when my flirting was met with punches in the arm that she knew exactly what kind of guy I am. The kind that gets what he wants and leaves. The kind that doesn't look back.

I could tell that even though I headlined as a lady killer, she could probably kill me just as well as I could kill her.

I could tell that already knowing the end to our little game bored her. She screamed spontaneity – not the buy-me-flowers type, but the kiss-me-in-the-rain type: all passion, no brakes, and messy. Hot, but messy. The kind of messy that left a flaming crater of drama and awkwardness in its wake.

I could tell from the way she pulled up her loose top as she leaned over to thread my eyebrows that while we both knew how to play this game, we wouldn't.

Not when both of us were friends with Gar – sweet, innocent Gar who would hate to see his friends suddenly avoiding each other in the aftermath.

This wasn't a game you played in mutual circles, anyway.

So we'd play something else.

We'd be friends.

The kind that wanted to fog up my car windows.

And the kind that wouldn't.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, this scene didn't turn out the way I expected. I kind of feel like I watched six videos on how to thread eyebrows for nothing. XD But after five drafts, I feel like Roy finally decided to write himself. He also decided there should be a part three (because this was getting too long _again_).

Which is good. And bad.

Good because I've already started working on it.

Bad because it's throwing off my writing schedule a bit. And I was behind in that already… (RL has no mercy on writers.)

I hate, hate, hate letting you down, but I'm still trying to get the hang of this, so I think I need to change the update date.

June 30th I'll post part three. And by then I should be able to give you a definite date for Dick and Kory's new chapter.

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and PMs! I love you guys, for reals.

Drop me a line and I'll talk to you soon(:


End file.
